


Noldo of Interest

by FromMidworld



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMidworld/pseuds/FromMidworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>又名二梅被做成表。POI背景，是的，就是一个当机器吐出了Maglor的号码的故事……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 《精灵宝钻》和POI，奇怪的crossover，无CP。  
> 有一天，the machine吐出了一个不同寻常的号码。  
> 起因仅仅是我又一次无法控制把二梅放进每一个故事里的本能，同时身边有个小伙伴帮我完善如果只是我的话一定会想想就算的脑洞。  
> 并没有很多意义，就是永远停不下来的现代二梅脑补的一次小产出，尽量不牵扯到两个世界太多复杂的东西。  
> POI看第一集就掉了坑，开坑的时候第二季才看到一半，请脑补为这只是和主线无甚相关的，第二季前半被砍掉的一集，有李四，宅总，有小熊。有一个奇怪的号码。  
> 粗体部分是宅总和李四的耳机对话。

当Reese走进图书馆的时候，他看到Finch正在书架上抽出一本书，而他手里的那叠书上的号码已经是七位数。

今天来得显然很是时候，他把煎绿茶和甜甜圈盒子放在Finch的桌上，侧身盯着小个子男人面前的显示器。显示器上查找照片的进度条花的时间比往常要长一点，小熊和Reese都已经一个甜甜圈下肚时候，照片才从煎绿茶旁边的打印机里吐了出来。

“早上好，Reese先生，我想你已经注意到机器告诉我们的新号码了。”

“我赌一个甜甜圈威胁是他的前女友。”

“先不要急着凭长相做判断。”Finch拿起了桌上的两样东西，照片被贴在玻璃板上，绿茶被送到了嘴边。”Kal Macol, 34岁，未婚，公开的职业是艺术品投资顾问，没查到什么具体的工作内容，不过看他的经济状况不难理解他似乎没有必要努力工作，但是我尚未查到他的财产来源。其他相关信息非常有限，又是一个不用社交网络的人。”

“一个隐形富翁，很像你啊，Finch。”

“他昨夜刚乘飞机降落在纽约，今早机器就给出了他的号码，这次可能会发生得很快，你得开始行动了。”

Reese喝干了手中的咖啡，没有说话。

“很有意思，他显然不住在纽约，但是昨夜呆的地方并不是酒店，这套公寓五年前就转入了他的名下，我暂时没有查到更多行程信息，不过这应该不是他第一次暂住大苹果城了。我已经接入了公寓大门的摄像头，他应该还没有出门。”

“那就开工。”Reese捏扁了咖啡纸杯，揉了揉小熊的头，走出了图书馆。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**“他的手机没有打开无线连接，我需要直接接触。”**

**“有威胁出现么？”**

**“他现在似乎只是在海边散步，Kal把三件套穿出了和你完全不同的气质，Finch。他似乎没有被人跟踪。”**

**“你是说除了你自己？”**

Reese看着不远处那个穿着古典西装的高个子男人，并没有透露他在思索这么长的头发要留多久这样的问题。如何直接接触是个问题，Kal Macol从早上离开公寓以后除了买咖啡的时候以外就没有跟人交谈过。

**“我有个主意，既然他现在在闲逛，而我在这里跟着，我觉得你有个不错的理由出门逛逛了，Finch。他的公寓空着呢。”**

**“已经在路上了，我意识到要从他的电脑里获得信息恐怕也需要直接接触。”**

**“你还没有查到他的前女友么？”**

**“事实上他的数码足迹实在是太少了，我简直怀疑这人是上周才从空气中凝结出来的。”**

**“非常有趣。”**

_Reese看着相机取景框里他的跟踪对象如同古典雕塑一样精致的侧脸轮廓，忍不住要想这人要是被杀了恐怕也是社会的一桩损失。_

**“目前看来Macol先生的财务状况最像是可能引来麻烦的因素。”**

**“他住得比你更舒服么？”**

**“这个我不太确定，不过比你的公寓强我倒是看得出来。”**

Reese无声地皱起了眉，他至今都没有搞清楚Finch住在哪里。

**“好吧，考虑到他昨天晚上才回来住，我找不到太多能看出生活方式的个人物品似乎也很正常。Macol先生显然对乐器很有研究，他的相关收藏就跟你的军械库一样丰富。”**

**“更有趣了，乐器盒子里面有时候不一定是乐器。”**

**“Wrong guess，Reese先生，这次真的是乐器。”**

**“Finch，你不会在弹琴吧？”**

**“试试音色，怎么了？”**

**“……”**

 

 **“看起来Macol先生的电脑并没有被保护得很夸张，”** 耳机那边Finch的声音先是带了半分兴奋，然后又低沉了下去， **“但是他电脑上的信息几乎和网络上一样少。”**

**“他的邮箱中基本没有什么私人邮件，跟他的纽约之行有关的只有他来纽约的机票，他预定的一张明晚的音乐会门票，还有几份艺术品拍卖会的拍品目录。啊，其中一场拍卖会就在今天下午。”**

**“所以我们知道了他今天的行程。很好，我都开始觉得无聊了。”**

**“他现在在做什么？”**

**“刚刚给了一个街头艺人一张百元大钞。从对方的表现来看不像是什么隐蔽的信息交换。”** Reese手中的相机对着Kal和那位激动的街头艺人，快门声连续响起。

**“我来查查音乐会和拍卖会，艺术品拍卖被用于洗钱也不是什么新鲜手法。”**

**“黑道的买手这么有品位可是挺新鲜的。”**

 

**“对了你提到拍卖会？”**

**“是的，一批从国外来的艺术品，铠甲和武器。不是什么极品藏品，欧洲匿名卖家，大约只是清理老房子掏出来的东西。”**

**“运送鉴定展示的过程中经手的人太多，任何环节都可能被利用。可能夹带了什么拍品目录里没有的东西。**

**“是一种理论。”**

**“如果你准备好当买家了，我不介意当代理人。”** Reese露出了没人看到的笑容。

 

**“有任何新线索么？”**

**“正在追查，Kal Macol拥有一个守法公民该有的一切，出生证明，学校，驾照，医保……”**

**“可是？”**

**“可是我越来越觉得这个人是6年前才真实存在的，之前的一切都只存在在数据里。他的学校成绩单里有他的名字，但是班级的毕业合影里却没这个人，也没出现在球队、社团、兄弟会或是校友会里。”**

**“假身份，太有趣了。”**

**“不是身份盗用，是专业人士制作的整套假身份。很难追查。拍卖会现场怎么样？”**

**“还没有出现Kal感兴趣的拍品。目前为止所有东西的卖价也都没什么特别之处。”**

**“我正在使用面部特征交叉检索查找六年前的相关信息，看看在成为Kal Macol以前我们的朋友是什么人。”**

 

**“找到了 ！Kal Fleming，这里有一份六年前的死亡证明……看来我们的朋友还挺喜欢自己的名字。”**

**“Finch，你对艺术品投资的支出，有没有个上限数字？”**


	3. Chapter 3

**“起拍价只有5W美元的一柄剑，现在很快要用到m开头的单词了。”**

**“Kal想要的？这位Fleming先生是以为钢琴演奏家，不过没有什么名气，看起来上一个他也并不需要认真工作来养活自己。”**

**“Kal，还有另一个家伙，我不是抬价的主力。”**

另一个对古剑有兴趣的家伙看起来比Reese更像一个职业代理人，运气比上次强，Reese盯着手机，配对成功。

Reese再次举起了牌子，但是他明白这应该是自己最后一次出价了。Finch在行动中花钱虽然从来都很大方，不过大多数大额支出，例如用于购买公司或是固定资产的那些，并非无法回收，在明智的经理人手里甚至可能会有收益。然而价格已经明显高于价值的一柄古剑恐怕不属此列。

虽然把Kal想要的东西买到手是个打乱不管是谁的什么计划并且很可能让Kal主动找上来的好主意，不过Reese相信也有的是其他办法，尽管他并不认为这会动摇自家老板的资产数量级，可这回如果太大气了，可能会弄成给罪犯送上一笔意外之财

古剑的叫价已经超过一百万美元。Kal的姿态依然非常放松，他没有大幅叫高过，只是每次都平静地跟上价格。他的表情没有任何可见的变化，那张雕塑一般的面容依然沉静，黑色细框眼镜后面的双眼看不清颜色。

Reese小心地观察着这个很快会卷入某种威胁到他自己或是别人生命的事件中的男人，很不明显，短时间的观察恐怕即使是Reese也无法发现，但是在跟踪了他一天后Reese还是有所察觉：他身上并没有Reese所熟悉的那种军人或是特工气质，但是Reese怀疑如果这人面前出现枪击、爆炸或是尸体，他的眼中也不会出现惊恐慌乱。

**“我发现一些不对劲的东西，Reese先生。Kal Fleming恐怕和Kal Macol一样是个假身份，这个人的存在时间大约只有4年，但是无论是他活动着的这4年，还是之前只存在于数据里的30年里，都查不到任何这个人和我们的政府和司法系统有冲突的记录。”**

**“可是守法公民不会需要更换身份，这么说问题出在Fleming之前的另一个Kal身上？某种过去，他换了一次身份，低调行事了四年也没甩掉？”**

**“看来我还得挖得更深一点，也许这次也与之相关。现场怎么样？”**

**“Kal拿下那柄古剑了，他的对手似乎不太开心，听听这个。”**

 

**“为什么过程中不回信息！？我不知道你们的底价是多少，现在你们要的东西被别人拍走了。匿名买家，高个子长头发，不管我怎么加价他都只是默默一举牌，最后成交价比预计多了三个零。”**

**“知道了，没你事儿了。”**

电话挂断音。

 

**“我来追查这个号码。”**

**“Kal正在离开现场，拍卖会还没结束，看来他想要的就只有这件拍品。现场有人跟着Kal出去了。是有人会为了这把剑对Kal下手，还是Kal在用这种方法钓出他要干掉的人？我开始后悔没继续跟价了。”**

Reese走出拍卖会大门的时候刚好听到Macol先生的新尾巴说了一句纽约出租车司机最讨厌的台词：“跟上前面那辆车！”

**“小心点，Reese先生。”**


	4. Chapter 4

出租车司机也许在兴奋，也许在崩溃，也许手机上偷偷按好了911，但车还是忠实地执行了乘客的指令，跟上了Kal Macol乘坐的另一辆小黄车。而在它后面，Reese也骑上了在大半天漫长无聊的跟踪过程中随手”借”来的哈雷。Reese觉得今天并不算倒霉：不需要砸路人的车窗或是摧残出租车司机的神经了，而且虽然始终没有找到直接接触Kal的手机的机会，Reese还是得以在Kal离开拍卖厅前在他身上放了一个窃听器。

 **“我想我知道Macol先生可能会去哪里了，”** 耳机里传来了Finch的声音，句子是陈述性的内容，但是语气却是疑惑的。 **“我在他的邮箱里又发现了一张音乐会票，是很早以前订的，这场拍卖会的消息发布以前，卡内基的主厅第一层包厢。现在音乐会已经开始了，我猜他卡的是个中场休息时间差。”**

Reese知道搭档在疑惑什么， Finch不会怀疑机器， Kal即将面对生命危险或是给他人制造生命危险。可是他至今虽然查出Kal并非简单纯粹的守法公民，然而无论是Kal今天的所有行为，还是他查到的并不丰富的背景信息，都还完全无法解释机器为什么给出了他的号码。他的行为似乎处处埋藏着犯罪的可能性，却又完全有可能只是巧合。这场音乐会可能是一个精心安排的不在场证明，也可能他在音乐厅里有欣赏音乐以外的其他计划。同样不能排除的是，Kal Macol可能真的想要一柄被拍卖的古剑，然后听半场音乐会。

前面的车开得不算快，Reese在摩托车行驶中掏出手机，看到一张音乐会的电子票已经出现在自己的收件箱。

在危机及其缘由浮出水面以前，只好继续紧跟。Reese想不起自己上一次坐在音乐厅里是什么时候了，但是他可以肯定，那次他也并不是来欣赏音乐的。他想要调侃一下自己贫乏的精神生活，然而话到嘴边想起了其他一些问题。

**“在我继续跟踪Kal和他的新尾巴的时候，我觉得也许查查那柄古剑是个好主意。”**

 

Kal的路线看起来真的是在前往卡内基音乐厅，在9个小时的跟踪后，Reese第一次清晰地听到了Kal的声音。从窃听器里传来的声音音质实在说不上好，可Reese听到那个声音还是失神了那么一个瞬间。

 

**“您好，纽约苏富比，有什么可以帮您的，Macol先生？”**

**“您好，我想您已经收到了我的付款？”**

**“是的，谢谢您先生，包括货款和买家佣金，已经全部付清。您购得的拍品将在7个工作日内送达您指定的任何美国本土地址，我们会负责拍品的安保，请问您需要修改运送地址吗？”**

**“我知道我的拍品现在就在贵行纽约的仓库，我想如果您能让它稍稍推迟今天的下班时间，我就可以亲自上门领走我的拍品了。我可以在两个小时后到达。”**

**“今晚恐怕是不行，先生，如果您不需要我们运送拍品的话，我们同样欢迎您……”**

**“我对造成的麻烦深表歉意，不过我在纽约的行程有点紧凑，而我确实希望尽早拿到我的拍品，我只需要您把它从仓库里提出来等我一下就好，我会带上可观的小费的。”**

**“……好吧，先生。我会把您的拍品提出仓库送往拍卖行鉴定厅，您到达前可以再跟我联系。”**

**“非常感谢。哦对了，这两小时内不需要跟我联络了，我要去的地方不太适合大声说话。”**

电话挂断音。

 

Reese忍不住怀疑起说服拍卖行经理的到底是可观的小费还是Kal Macol声音的魅力。

**“Finch，Kal今夜或者明早要离开纽约么？”**

**“我想这只是借口而已，Reese先生。如果他对音乐会这么认真的话，他邮箱里可还有一张明晚的票呢，希望他明天不用再趁半场休息遛进去。”**

如果他能活到明天晚上再说吧。

Reese跟着Kal走上了通往音乐厅第一层包厢座位的楼梯。

 

**“看起来另外一位跟踪者不如我们了解Kal Macol，而且没有准备好进攻一座音乐厅。Kal暂时甩掉他了，不过我拍到了一张照片。”**

**“收到。你认为他们本来根本不知道Kal会来竞拍那柄古剑？”**

**“也许，而且他们没有耳机里的技术支持。”**

**“我一点都不觉得受到了赞扬，我们对Kal的了解也没有多少。”**

**“我想在这里说话可能也会引来古怪的眼神吧？”**

Reese看着乐队指挥对听众和乐队鞠躬，而他身边一位看起来怕有90多岁的老先生投来了不赞同的目光，意识到耳机里的对话恐怕得暂停一下了。

**“不会比你在公园里擦狙击步枪的时候更古怪的。”  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Kal真是模范音乐欣赏家，径直入座，没有任何可疑的接触，从曲子开始就没有碰过手机。**

**“我不知道你也会发短信，John。也许你应该放松一点，就当是两个小时的带薪假。”**

**\- 如果我已经知道Kal面临的是什么威胁的话，也许我会的。**

**“我把跟踪者的照片发给了Carter警探。哦！这是《自新大陆》，德沃夏克，Reese先生你真的可以考虑欣赏一下。”**

**\- 我是不是应该把耳机掏出来让你听得更清楚点？**

**“事实上我已经接上了音乐厅的录音系统。”**

**\- 别告诉我你欣赏音乐像Kal一样认真就好。**

**“别急，Reese先生，我并没有停止对Kal和他那柄古剑的背景挖掘。”**

 

**“Reese先生，如果你曾经听过这首曲子的盛名的话已经快要到你熟悉的段落了，而我们在NYPD的朋友刚刚告诉了我对Kal先生那柄剑兴趣浓郁的跟踪者的名字。”**

**-说名字，别说音乐，谢谢。**

**“Zoran Krizman** ****[1]** ** **，东欧黑帮成员，他的组织主要活动是走私武器和珠宝，利用艺术品洗钱是常用手法。”**

**-如果只是洗钱的话他不会跟踪Kal，那把剑肯定还有别的不同寻常之处。**

**“正确，我正追查剑的来路：匿名的欧洲卖家本身似乎并没有任何不对之处，欧洲旧家族，因为经济原因放弃了古堡但是带出来了大部分艺术品。这批艺术品曾经被寄放在当地博物馆，博物馆在一次巡展的时候借用了几样铠甲和武器，恐怕接触到过这柄剑的人多得难以计数。”**

**\- 但是只有在有确定消息它在纽约拍卖之后的接触才可能联系到这次Zoran的出价。**

**“是的，但是由于我们对Kal Macol为什么要买这柄剑几乎依然一无所知，我想之前的接触也值得稍作查看……”**

**\- 我们有必要试图在Kal之前接触到那柄剑么？**

**“由于这件拍品的价格我想苏富比的经理不会把它装在纸袋里拎着走在大街上，比起劫押运车我更倾向于等Kal取货。”**

**\- 我想我听到你提到的段落了，非常耳熟。**

**“祝贺你Reese先生，你很快就能离开这场音乐会了，距离曲子结束大约还有11分钟** ****[2]** ** **。”**

**\- Glad to know.**

 

**“出来了，Kal在我视线内，目前没有发现Zoran。”**

**“Zoran不会知道Kal打算亲自取货，黑帮应该会试图从拍卖行的标准送货流程下手。买家有七个工作日的时间付款，而拍卖行又有七个工作日的时间送货”**

**“所以他们以为自己有的是时间。”**

**“明天早上拍卖行的出货记录会让他们大吃一惊的。”**

**“别这么说，Finch，你让我一瞬间以为我跟了这位孤僻的音乐家一整天，到了晚上才发现他的威胁刚刚领了一天带薪假。”**

 

Reese说不清这种紧张感的来由何在，他可以肯定Kal从音乐厅回到拍卖行的过程中并没有被跟踪，这个时间虽然拍卖行已经关门，但周围的街区还并不冷清。Reese的目光扫过四周所有的行人，最终回到了正在门口提着一个长长的木匣和经理握手告别的Kal Macol身上。

**“Kal拒绝了拍卖行提供的安保服务。”**

**“我也听着呢，Reese先生。Kal的身份调查有新结果了Reese先生，原来之前的Kal不在美国，所以查找的时间长了许多。10年前的地中海地区还没有足够密集的摄像头。Kal Megalos，大多数时间活动在希腊。”**

**“还是很难和我们的东欧黑帮联系起来。他提着那价值7位数的古剑的样子就像是街头音乐家拎着塞满一美元的乐器盒子。他之前一直在坐出租车，现在却似乎打算步行了。”**

Reese有点得意自己这个比喻，Kal对自己刚刚高价拍得的东西并非毫不在意，但是他在意的态度却又一点不像是对待一件刚刚花了几百万纳入收藏的珍贵的文物或是艺术品，更像是对待拥有多年的十分珍视的个人物品。

 **“这里有个问题，Reese先生。”** 耳机里Finch的声音突然紧迫了起来， **“就你目前的观察，你认为** **Kal多大年纪？”**

Reese迟疑了半秒钟，这听起来不太像是会用这种语气提出的问题，然后他意识到判断Kal的年龄确实不是很简单的一件事，通常情况下Reese对这种问题给出的范围绝不会超过五年，但这回他说： **“** **30到40之间吧，但是上下再放个五年似乎也不是全无可能。”**

 **“正是这样！”** Finch的语速快了起来， **“** **Kal Megalos在官方记录中出生于1954年死于2002年，根据这个生年他现在应该是58岁** ** **[3]**** **，但是他最早的影像资料出现在1983年，理论讲他那时候29岁，可是这张照片上的人看起来和现在我们跟着的Kal Macol完全没有区别！”**

**“你确定是同一个人么？也许他只是和他大舅长得比较像。”**

**“我刚刚开始对万维网上的所有人像照片进行面部识别检索，检索视频的数据量太大了，为了快些得到结果我只检索了静态图片。我用了最精确的匹配标准，比起模糊检索这会漏掉很多结果，但是理论讲除了同卵双胞胎以外不会给出错误的结果。”**

通常情况下当Finch的声音进入这种感觉的时候，不是谁快死了，就是他机器的秘密面临着暴露的危险。而现在Kal Macol好好地坐在洛克菲勒大学的一张长椅上，周围以纽约的标准简直称得上祥和宁静，长木匣在他的膝盖上打开了，他目光专注地看着匣子里的古剑，而Reese目光专注地看着Kal。Reese当然明白Finch为何激动起来，但是比起一个不老吸血鬼之类的荒唐故事，Reese更关注的是眼下，眼下他们今天的号码正在公共场所捧着一件价值可能还要高于今天早些时候的落槌价的东西。

 

大约一分钟后，Finch面前的检索进度条还在不紧不慢地移动着。Reese发现自己的语速也快了起来。

**“Finch，任何一个历史时期的Kal有使用冷兵器杀人的记录么？他刚刚把剑匣子丢在了垃圾桶里，幸好还有个剑鞘而且现在是晚上，但是看他提着那把剑的样子，我总有种感觉他买这东西不是拿来收藏而是拿来用的！”  
**

 

[1]本文中所有NPC的名字都是随机生成的，请勿深究。

[2] Symphony No.9 "From the New World"，总长在45分钟左右，最著名的段落出现在第四乐章。

[3]设定的剧情放在POI第二季上半季的时间线里，即2012年。


	6. Chapter 6

**“我真的希望我们不用把Kal的历史追溯到冷兵器时代，那时候可还没有照相技术。”**

**“至少他现在还没开始用，Finch，但是他开始移动了。”**

 

虽然说Kal拎着那柄古剑的样子太过自然，Reese心底并不认为这么做会发现什么，但是垃圾桶和不经意路过翻找的流浪汉这种交货手法实在是太过简单常见但是有效，Reese还是在Kal离开后，任何流浪汉到来前，拿起了垃圾桶中的长木匣。

保持Kal在视线内同时检查这个尺寸十分招摇的长木匣并不是非常方便的一件事，幸好Kal走得并不算快，而且似乎也并没打算提着一柄长剑往人更多的地方挤——尽管Reese怀疑以纽约人粗大的神经，一柄带鞘的剑在大街上完全不足以引起任何注意。

Reese本以为会一无所获，然而他很快得到了这一天的第一个惊喜。被丢进垃圾桶的时候，木匣侧面的一块覆着绒布的板子就已经松动，当Reese打开它的时候，一样东西就从里面掉了出来。Reese久经训练的反射神经并没有让它落到地上，他发现自己抓到的是一个黑色绒布小袋子，材料和剑匣的衬里一样，里面有个硬邦邦的东西。

 

**“剑匣子里有东西，Finch。我至今没看到来取货的流浪汉，但是我很快就要没法保持那垃圾桶和我们的朋友Kal同时在视线内了。”**

**“有人注意到你拿了那匣子么？”**

**“我只能肯定那时候没有可疑的流浪汉，我想我最好还是继续跟着Kal。”**

**“我想你可以看看你手里到底是什么。”**

**“照片发给你了。我一点都不奇怪会有黑帮打算为这东西杀人。”**

 

Finch面啊的屏幕上，一块大约一英寸直径的圆钻，在黑色的绒布上折射着纽约从来都不够黑暗却又太过黑暗的夜色。

**“你能估计出这东西的价格么，Finch？”**

**“这种尺寸的钻石很稀有，定价恐怕不是靠公式就能算出来的了，但我不怀疑这回要用的是B打头的单词。”Finch的语声中夹着键盘声，“我调出了所有近年来10克拉以上的钻石的流通记录，它们都在各自该呆的地方。我恐怕这东西的来源很可能是非法开采。换句话说这是一枚俗语里的‘血钻石’。”**

**“今天开始变得越来越有趣了。”**

 

Reese不知道这是耳机已经好到可以听到Finch面前正在搜索的电脑发出的细小滴滴声了，还是自己有点耳鸣。Kal的姿态太过自然而他的脚步却又太过安静，当他们逐渐走向没有那么多路人的巷子的时候这种安静越发明显起来。Reese难以想象一个个子比自己还高的人怎么会做到脚步这么轻，不过稍可安慰的是Kal目前的路线似乎仅仅是不紧不慢地走向他的公寓，但Reese还是觉得今天不会这样轻松的结束。

 

“你到底在做什么，Kal？在花了7位数买了一把剑，然后把一枚价值10位数的钻石丢进垃圾桶以后你就这样悠闲地走回自己的公寓？我还以为我已经看过够多不正常的剧情了呢……”

 

然而他对最终发生的剧情做的心理准备还是不够好。

 

在那个突如其来的瞬间到来的时候，Reese的脑子里正回响着今天音乐厅里非常耳熟的圆号，尽管他的手不知何时早已握上了西装内侧的P226R，但是它什么都改变不了。那个瞬间Reese知道，自己的任务失败了。

他听得出子弹是从什么样的枪膛里射出的，他知道狙击手的位置和他的目标，他知道这样的狙击手不可能射偏，这样射速的子弹也不可能闪开——如果狙击方向是正面也许有受过训练且极度警觉的人会在枪手扣动扳机前恰巧看到瞄准镜的反光而做出闪避，但是这次瞄准镜里的目标显然是Kal的后脑勺，子弹接触到头骨会比声音振动起耳膜更早。

然而Kal的头上并没有爆出血花。

那个瞬间真实发生的情况是Kal突然间偏了一下头，而弹头飞过擦落了他的几根头发。

但是Reese的双眼不是高速摄影机，他的大脑也没有百倍慢放的功能和时间。他所看到的是本该倒在地上、后脑勺上有个整齐的小洞、脸正面有个丑陋的大洞的Kal Macol身形一闪，一步窜入拐角的阴影，快速地从狙击手的视野里消失了。

Reese知道自己因为离墙壁近得多，幸运地原本就不在狙击手的视野内，他来不及思考这个不可思议的瞬间，已经快步追了上去，P226R握在手中，保险已经打开。

 

**“出什么事了？John？”**

**“Sniper on Kal！这可不是黑帮的行事风格。难以置信，Kal还活着，而且跑得很快。”**

**“John，我放在Kal公寓里的摄像头似乎有动静了。”**

**“真不是个好时机！”**

**“John?  你还在么？”**

**“有点忙。”**

Finch的耳机里传来的不仅是他搭档的声音，先是连续的枪声，然后是肢体撞击的声音、Reese急剧的呼吸。Finch以为自己已经习惯这种情况了，但是没有，他像第一次耳机出现这种声音的时候一样紧张。或者，更紧张。于此同时，在面前的屏幕上，他看到Zoran Krizman带着3个人进入了Kal Macol的公寓。

**“John，我觉得我可以肯定现在你们遭遇的不是东欧黑帮。”**

**“巧了，我也这么想……”** Finch听到熟悉的声音，带着从牙缝里挤出来特有的气音。

 

然后，耳机里传来一个不那么熟悉的响声——一柄剑出鞘的铮鸣。


	7. Chapter 7

Kal突然低下身子然后向旁边的墙角后一滚的那个瞬间，Reese和上次一样并没有思考他是怎么做到的，他也立刻闪到了同一个转角里。同时他感觉到了子弹飞过，他微微探身举枪还击，但是并没有仔细瞄准。他数着对方的枪声，知道对方在边射击边接近。今天的对手，他太了解了，他了解对方的步幅和节奏，了解对方手里的武器。但是他也了解这样的人从不单独行动，他真正担心的并不是眼前这位。

枪声不断。Reese的P226R里有15颗子弹，而对方手里的USP45有12颗。

当对方走到离墙角两英尺远的位置的时候，Reese终于以8颗没有瞄准的子弹的代价，等到了对方换弹夹的短暂瞬间。

他闪出身形稳住了手里的枪，两声枪响后，对手双侧膝盖上爆起了血花，他手中弹夹塞了一半的枪滑落在地。Reese伸脚把它远远踢开。

 

用枪托敲晕了膝盖中弹的袭击者，然后Reese站了起来，以他久经训练的姿势，微曲的双腿错开，放松的肩膀，左手掏出手电反手握着，一片惨白的光照在巷子里，右手举着还剩5颗子弹的P226R放在左手腕上，他们身处三栋建筑物间T字形交叉地带，Reese的手电光在三个方向上快速地转动着，这时他听到墙角阴影里的Kal嘟哝了一句什么，声音低沉但是Reese听得很清楚，但它明显不属于Reese所熟悉的六种语言中的任何一种。

 

枪声再起，Reese感到右肩传来一阵剧痛，在Reese查看他和Kal来路的方向的一个瞬间，子弹从侧面的窄道飞来。Kal再次果断闪避，他敏捷地转过墙角，伸手把Reese也拉了过去。Reese在被墙角隔断视野前用左手腕托着右手开了枪，5发子弹都飞了出去，肩膀随着每一次扣动扳机抽痛着，完全无法瞄准，只是稍阻对方迅速逼近的脚步。Reese忍不住低低咒骂出声，用一只手可对付不了这样的对手，更别提恐怕还有第三个人尚未露面。

当枪手逼近转角的瞬间，Reese把左手的手电往他眼睛的高度照了过去，这个政府训练的杀手没能抗拒在强光前退缩的本能，Reese扑了出去，用肩膀撞开了杀手举在身前的枪。然而对手立刻回手抬起枪托打了过来，Reese抬臂挡了一下，受伤的右臂没能完全挡住这一攻击，重击下伤口疼得好像又中了一枪，但是这总比被枪托砸碎下巴稍好一点。Reese向侧面退了半步，后背撞到了墙上，这时第三个身影动了起来，一样长直的物体戳向了杀手的腹间，Reese看到是Kal一直握在左手里的带鞘的剑。杀手吃痛倒退了一步，手中的枪往Kal方向指去，然而Kal的动作流畅果断，而且快得让久经训练的对手都没来得及反应，他手里的剑柄抬了起来撞开了枪口，空着的那只手猛地抬起，把对手的脑袋重重地撞在墙上。杀手失去了意识，身子顺着墙缓缓滑下。

这几下太干脆利落了，虽然并显出什么特别的技巧，也绝不可能是随手为之，Reese因为疼痛吸了一口气，今天的号码到底是什么人？

他想着，对上了Kal的目光。

至少这家伙的面容不再像雕像一样沉静了，Reese想。Kal的长发有些散乱，然而他眼镜后面、深深眼眶阴影中的双眼似乎异乎寻常的明亮，这双眼睛中果然并没有惊恐和慌乱，但是奇怪地混合着茫然和坚定，而他意识到Reese的目光的时候，眼中抛来了疑问。

对此Reese回以警告的眼神。就算这次来的是双人而不是三人行动组，那个狙击手可还毫发未伤，危机并没有结束，这恐怕连次暂停都算不上。

 

**“John，我觉得我可以肯定现在你们遭遇的不是东欧黑帮。** **”**

**“巧了，我也这么想** **……”**

 

Kal似乎接收到了Reese眼神传递的信息，铮地一声，他手里那柄剑出了鞘。

搞什么……剑光闪得Reese眯了一下眼，你随便从地上捡把枪用行么！？然而这不知道什么年代的剑……居然看起来还很锋利的样子。

持剑的Kal脸上的茫然和疑问消散了，Reese觉得他给自己的眼神似乎是说：“那我们稍后再聊吧。”

 

**“John，Zoran和他的黑帮伙计正在入侵Kal的公寓。而我刚刚查到Kal Fleming似乎在什么地方复活了，Kal的上一个身份被人盗用了** **……”**

**“如果有什么重要的信息，你得说快点了，Finch。”**

**“John，你受伤了？”** 这个疑问没有得到回答，但是Finch清楚地听到了单词间忍痛的嘶声，他加快了语速讲起了他刚查到的信息， **“我追查了每个** **Kal的一切个人信息，和已知的假身份制造者进行了交叉匹配，不同的黑客制作的假身份有他们各自的风格，而恐怕Kal Fleming的制作者是这个行当里的一个败类，虚拟出来的身份先是被卖给是希望改名换姓继续生活的客户，而当对方低调度日或是死去后他们就把身份信息再转卖给有组织的犯罪者** **……或者更遭！我刚刚查到3个小时前在莫斯科另一个Kal Fleming死于非命！John，如果我的判断没错的话，Kal Fleming是个有关号码！我一点都不会奇怪会有人想要消灭Kal，他们是不会介意错杀一两个人的。”**

**“你很确定这个Kal是错杀？”**

**“什么？John？”**

回答他的声音咬牙的质感极为明显， **“** **I** **’m not so sure about this, Finch. Cuz the one in front of me, is really a bad-ass.”**

 

Reese刚刚目睹了Kal手里的剑将第三个杀手的枪劈成了碎片，也带下了那人的半个手掌。

我一定是失血过多了。Reese觉得面前的一切带着一种强烈的不真实感。他唯一熟悉的冷兵器是匕首，在他的意识中剑是早已被淘汰的不实用的武器。但是在他面前，穿着三件套古典西装的Kal用一把长剑对付着第三个杀手和与他一同到来的狙击手，这景象如此怪异，却又无比自然，就像Kal拎着一柄带鞘的长剑走在纽约街头的时轻快的步伐一样。Kal脸上的那种雕塑一般的古典美现在动了起来，带着剑光在他身周舞蹈，他的动作中似乎带着一种音乐般的节奏，Reese觉得自己在晕眩中看了一场超现实主义的表演，还配着他脑中回荡不停的圆号和小号和鸣作为背景音乐[1]。

第三个杀手在肩膀被刺了个贯通伤后被Kal一脚踹开，倒在地上不动了，而和他一起出现的狙击手显然在格斗方面还不如自己的三个同伴，他的枪早已落在了地上，Kal转过身，剑尖停在了他下巴底下。

那瞬间的静止中，Kal举剑凝立，目光直视着对手。Reese不能责怪这位狙击手这样愣住，他面对的是他所有训练，所有经验中都不存在的东西。在他茫然的目光中Kal的剑尖移开了，但是他没有来得及做任何反应，Kal横扫一腿把他掀翻在地，然后剑柄倒转敲在了他的后颈上。狙击手的身子一震，瘫倒在了地上。

 

这之后Kal没有停顿，他自然流畅地再次转身，抬手，倒转的剑柄这次击向了Reese的颈侧。

Reese眼前一黑，脑中的乐声静了下来。

 

[1] 此处依然指的是《自新大陆交响曲》第四乐章里的高潮部分


	8. Chapter 8

Finch面前一个屏幕上是Kal Macol的公寓，三个黑帮成员正在里面祸害着Kal昂贵的酒柜，另一个坐在了Kal的钢琴上，脚踏着琴凳，手里的枪托敲击在钢琴黑亮光洁的漆面上。Finch知道自己更应该关心自己陷入未知战斗的搭档和生死未明的今日号码，可他还是忍不住为那钢琴咬了一下牙。Finch摸到手机，正打算给Carter警探打电话举报一起非法入侵，他面前的另一个屏幕上进行了许久的检索终于给出了结果。

 

同时他安静了片刻的耳机里响起了另一个熟悉的声音：Reese的耳机被掏出来的窸窣声。

 

“您好。”耳机里传来了一个Finch平生听过最细腻却又最醇厚的男低音。

“Kal Macol？”Finch问，厚镜片后面的双眼睁得大大的，眼中映着面前屏幕上的检索结果：最早的一张符合面部识别特征图片，是一张十五世纪的油画。

“是我，我想对今晚发生的事情，您可能有些能告诉我的？”Kal说。

我们都有很多问题。我们都想要很多答案。然而Finch提的第一个问题与Kal的秘密无关：

“John还好么？”

“活着。”

“听我说，Macol先生，我们是想帮你！”

“我想稍后我们可能会有机会再通话，但是现在我恐怕要挂了。”

耳机掉落在地上的声音、手机掉落在地上的声音。

 

Reese的信号断了，Finch面前的曼哈顿地图上代表他搭档的蓝点闪烁着，熄灭了。而代表他所跟踪的Kal Macol的红点先是以步行的速度，然后以驾车的速度移动了起来，Finch蹭地站起身来，一手拎起面前的笔记本电脑，一手抓起了桌上Bear的狗绳，然而在他踏出图书馆以前，他看到屏幕上那个红点停了片刻，然后移出了海岸线。


	9. Chapter 9

Reese觉得自己是被强光弄醒的，他的双眼睁开了一线又赶紧闭上，偏开头，再次挣扎着在光线没那么强烈的角度睁开。

他发现自己耳道里空无一物。

他发现自己躺在一张柔软舒适的椅子里，但他挣扎着想要坐起来的时候只感到肩头的枪伤一阵剧痛，而双手却没能离开椅子扶手，他低头一看，两只手腕上都绑着塑料束带。

Reese轻轻把肩膀放回椅背上，体会着肩头疼痛的微妙质感——子弹一定是留在了里面，他皱了皱眉，尽力把疼痛排出大脑，开始观察环境：他看到一个宽敞简洁但看得出主人奢侈的品味的房间，整个屋子光线昏暗一时看不清有多大，但是自己处于一盏明亮的吊灯下，还有两个落地灯摆在他的右侧。

 

然后，没有听到脚步声，Kal Macol出现在他右侧。一只修长的手将一瓶烈酒放在他右手边的小几上，Reese注意到那里已经放了一个看起来像是放了很多年的家庭急救包。Kal脱掉了西装和马甲，衬衫领口也松开了两个扣子，他的长发似乎在脑后束了起来，他的手中拿着一柄匕首，刀刃上闪着酒精燃烧的蓝色火光，Kal摘掉了眼镜，不知怎的，Reese觉得他的双眼比手中燃着火苗的匕首更明亮，而且这似乎并不是所有这些灯光和火光的缘故。

 

“我原本希望你等我弄完再醒过来。”Kal轻声说，他的声音悦耳得让Reese简直想要放松警惕。

你被这个家伙绑在椅子上不知道身处何方而且没法联系搭档了注意力集中一点！ Reese迫使自己将视线聚焦在对方的刀刃上。

天……这小刀比那把剑还值钱吧？

“如果你需要咬住什么的话，给你这个。”Kal又说话了，同时把一截搓成粗绳状的绷带递到了Reese嘴边。

所以这柄精雕细镂的柄上镶着鸽子蛋大小的红宝石的看起历史绝对可以追溯到美国存在以前的刚刚用杜松子酒消了毒的匕首是用来帮我取子弹的么？世界上的厨房剪都死光了？他那急救包里的止血钳过保质期了？？

“我只是用这个比较顺手。”Reese的眼神一定是暴露了他的想法，Kal的声音里带了一种被逗乐的呵呵声。

Reese觉得还是不要跟他争论这个问题的好。尽管并无绝对的必要，他还是张口咬住了那截绷带。

 

他扭头看着自己的右肩，那里的衬衫已经被扯开了，Kal开始用一块散发着杜松子酒气味的湿毛巾擦去伤口周围的浮血，他擦拭的动作干净利落却并不轻柔，酒精和触碰带来的刺痛让Reese身体微微一僵。浮血擦净后弹孔清晰地显露出来，看起来不浅，里面的血色在灯光下似乎在微微搏动。

然后，准确果断毫无迟疑地，匕首尖从弹孔的一侧划了下去，深红的血液顺着明亮的刀锋渗出来。这不是Reese第一次在没有任何麻醉的情况下取子弹，其中还有几次是他自己操作的，疼痛不是他最担心的——尽管疼痛总是那样不可避免的剧烈，但是他懂如何应对。其实反而是由陌生人做这件事让他十分紧张，不懂的人不知会无意间弄出多难恢复的伤口，而太懂的人很难说不会有意地这么做。他死死盯着Kal的操作。

Reese感到头顶的冷汗冒了出来，他咬紧了嘴里的绷带，但是竭力保持了右臂肌肉松弛，左手却已经攥紧了拳，塑料束带的勒痛让他得以稍稍转移注意力，但是Reese没有移开目光。

他不能不承认，不管这刀刃多大年纪了，它的锋利度绝对胜于厨房剪。而Kal使用它的手法看起来似乎真的知道自己在做什么。

 

Kal的左手侧面有力地按在了弹孔上面的止血点上，手指张开按住了弹孔周边的皮肤，刀尖灵巧地划开了夹住子弹的肌肉。Reese觉得有点头晕，他说不清这是因为失血还是Kal那带着一种古怪优雅节奏的动作和锋利的冷兵器在一起总是能产生这种令人晕眩的不真实感。

子弹终于被挑了出来，Kal捏起它和匕首一起放在桌上。子弹出来的那个瞬间的疼痛过后，Reese放松了嘴里的纱布，随着他的深呼吸创口突突地疼着，但是Reese已经放松了许多：看来不会有难以恢复的奇怪伤口了。

“这里的医用酒精恐怕都过期了，药物也一样。但愿绷带还算干净吧。”

Kal没有松开按压止血的左手，他又拿起那瓶酒，往Reese的伤口里倒了一点。

做这个动作的同时，Kal口中又吐出了Reese肯定自己从没听过的语言，这次更像是一种低声的吟唱，Reese没有意识到自己听到第一个音符的时候就出了神，Kal口中的吟唱在他脑子里萦绕，仿佛带着柔和的光芒和难言的温度，让他没办法思考，也没有注意到整个清洗消毒、清创和包扎的过程中的疼痛。这种温暖明亮的恍惚感渐渐淹没了他的整个大脑，他的视线里的血肉、绷带和Kal的双手终于融化在一片白色的光芒中。

 

当Reese再次恢复意识的时候，他发现头顶和身侧晃眼的灯光被移开了，他还躺在那张扶手椅里，右肩上扎着绷带，里面透出细微的血腥和杜松子酒气味。他可以肯定自己没有受到任何药物的影响，至多是通过伤口吸收了一点酒精，但是疼痛似乎已经颇为遥远，以他应对疼痛的丰富经验，已经完全可以忽略。他试着动了一下右肩，包扎很紧实也很专业，24小时内大约都不需要换绷带。他发现右手腕还在塑料束带的束缚下无法移动，而左手被松开了，手边的小桌上，玻璃杯里装着水。

 

他端起杯子喝了一口，水里没有什么味道，倒是他的嘴里有股淡淡的咸腥。他大口把水喝光了，失血总是让人口渴。

他开始撑起身体观察周围的环境，发现自己身处昏暗空旷的室内，侧后方的落地大窗所面对的，似乎是夜色里的大海。他们显然已经不在曼哈顿了，也许是长岛？

 

可能是因为屋子本身实在是太静，Reese第一次听清了Kal的脚步，他走过来往空杯子里续了些水，然后拖过一把椅子坐到了Reese对面。

“我很遗憾这座房子并没有做好待客的准备，”Kal的身体前倾，再次散开的头发从肩膀上荡下来了几丝，”失血后补充点能量还是很有必要的，但恐怕这里能喝的除了水只有酒。”

“I can live with that.”Reese说，声音低沉嘶哑。其实我更不介意喝点比水更烈的东西。

“是啊，我想我们有更紧迫的问题需要讨论，John。”


	10. Chapter 10

Harold Finch多次说过他不太喜欢枪械，不过他确实没想过自己对冷兵器是不是有同样的感觉。他推开图书馆的大门的时候，脑中回忆着耳机里那个不知为何异常清晰的冰冷的剑脱鞘声。

一枚血钻，一柄古剑。

一个无关号码，一个有关号码。

不知道那个油画里的人，是不是也叫Kal。

Finch脑子里回荡着的另一个声音，是Kal在电话里说的：活着。

在刚刚经历过一场听起来十分致命伏击后会这样平静地说话的号码可不常见，Finch尽力把这是个陷阱的想法从脑子中挤了出去，靠让狙击手对自己开一枪来引出Reese……这未免过于大胆，可是……正常的逻辑在一个15世纪就已经活着的人——在知道更多之前也只能姑且称他为人——身上能有多适用？在赶往Reese最后消失的地点的路上，Finch琢磨着这个”活着”的含义。

 

三栋建筑物间狭窄的小街口里，Finch闻到了血腥和火药的气味，Bear显然闻得更加清楚些，他在Finch的脚边安静地喘着气，但是Finch能感觉到他的警觉。Finch打开手电，灯光照出一片狼藉，这个地方看起来真是……处于曼哈顿密集的建筑物间最冷清的角落之一。四具躯体依然如打斗刚刚结束时那样在地上和墙根下散落着。

Finch走近的时候，其中两个人正在失血而死，一个双侧膝盖被子弹击碎，一个丢了半个手掌的右手在微微颤抖，那人的肩膀上还有一道狭长的伤口，看起来冷兵器真的在这里发生过作用。墙下的人身后的墙上有道血渍，似乎是他的后脑在墙上滑落时蹭上去的，而路中间趴倒的那个……只是趴着，似乎状况最好。

事实上他的状况有点太好了些，Finch发现他在动，似乎随时可能醒过来。

Finch拖着不那么灵活的双脚，走上前去用手电柄在他的后脑补了一下。他不动了。

 “Bear，有他的血么？”

马里努阿犬开始在遍地的血渍中嗅闻起来，片刻后回到Finch的脚边，低沉地呜呜叫了一声。

 “好吧……可是他肯定是受伤了。不过这样还是好办得多。”Finch低语着。“有什么其他不正常的……气味吗？”

Bear看着Finch，没有任何表示。是没有呢，还是没懂我的意思？但是几秒钟后Bear突然走到不远处的低头嗅了嗅地面，然后对Finch轻吠了一声。手电光照过去的时候Finch并不知道自己期待看到什么，但他看清的时候却感到一丝失望——那里的东西都是他极为熟悉的：一个被砸碎的手机，一支没有子弹的手枪，和被从Reese耳道内掏出来的耳机。Finch把它们都捡了起来。

Finch试着让Bear追踪Reese的气味，但是气味到了一条有车停着的路上就断了踪迹。

对照了一下地图，这很接近Kal的光点开始加速运动的位置。

那么，Reese和Kal在一起。Finch不知道这是不是一个好消息。

离开这个地方前，Finch用最近的公用电话拨打了911。

 

Finch的第二站，是Kal的GPS信号消失的地方，然而他并不指望能找到什么。果然，一条临河的公路。不是什么码头，显然带GPS的窃听器被丢进了哈德逊河。

 

这一次Finch用的是自己的手机。

 “Carter.”

“警探，你能不能帮我查查今夜曼哈顿汽车失窃的信息？John很可能在其中某一辆上。”

 “You lost John again？And he stole another car！？”

 “我不确定，警探，但是也许，也许这是一个至少找到他大致去向的办法，不过我知道效率不高。”

 “是的，恐怕这时候失窃的车通常要到明天早上才能有报告。”

 “我知道，我会找找别的办法。于此同时， Carter警探，还有另一个地方可能需要NYPD出面，还记得今天早些时候我问你的那个黑帮的人吧？”

 “记得，Zoran Krizman，怎么？”

 “他正带着几个伙计在上东区入侵一座高层私人公寓，我猜按照他的计划，你明天接到的报案会是入室抢劫杀人。我把地址发给你了。”

 “这个交给我吧。如果你需要帮忙找到John的话……”

 “我知道，我会的，谢谢你，警探 。”


	11. Chapter 11

Reese再次评估了一下自己的处境，一只手上有个玻璃杯，即使肩头有伤，另一只手上的塑料束带也并不是问题，然而面前的Kal Macol，虽然他手里现在没有剑，但如果要跟这个人对抗的话，Reese更愿意选择自己右半边身子状态更好的时候。既然Kal愿意谈话，那是最好的了。

被人绑在椅子上问话的经验，Reese无疑是极为丰富的。有时对方想要烧灼他的每寸神经，有时对方友好得像他一生的挚友，不过眼下的气氛，Reese觉得很难套进任何一种模式中去。Reese并不是个社交活动特别丰富的人，但是他见过也对付过很多人，为了钱和为了仇恨杀人的人，政府的情报搜集者和决策执行者，冷静的和疯狂的恐怖分子，他都了解，他也了解未必完全诚实但却值得保护的普通人。

Reese有时候觉得自己已经十分擅长让他正在试图拯救的陌生人对自己建立信任了，但是那一般都是经过自己的观察和Finch的背景调查后对对方有所了解，然后他再刚刚把对方从子弹下救出来的时候。

然而遇到了Kal，整个剧情都反了过来。Kal，他那么多假身份是怎么回事？他的财富从何而来？他何处学来能对付三个持枪的特工的剑术？他究竟是怎么躲开那记狙击的？

Kal身上的疑点太多，然而Reese最在意的，还是和Finch最后的通话里他提到的有关号码。Kal并不像个恐怖分子——不然想要对他下手的人被削掉的大约不会是半个手掌。但是Reese不敢就这样做出判断，因为Kal也更不像一个普通公民，也许Finch那里已经有进一步信息了……但是首先要联系到Finch才行。

在武力对抗中不占上风对Reese来说并不常见，但是他并非不擅长应对这样的情况。Reese抬头对上了Kal带着火焰与星辰光芒的双眼。

 

“我们从最基本的问题开始吧，你是谁？不知怎的我觉得肯定不是Detective Stills或者Marshal Jennings。为何跟踪我？在拍卖会和音乐厅我都看到过你，这显然不是巧合。我受到的袭击是否与你有关？”Kal抛出了问题。

还真是直接……而又朴素啊。他问起袭击，就好像他对此一无所知，就好像……未卜先知似的避开一颗超音速的子弹很正常似的。Reese对视着Kal，想要看出说谎的迹象，但却发现自己思考起他眼中的光芒从何而来——在昏暗中依然如此明显，就好像映着某种只有他才看得到的光源，Reese猜测那副眼镜并不是为了矫正视力，而是为了稍稍遮盖这种光芒。

Reese眨了眨眼，把思绪拉了回来。

如果Kal真的对袭击者一无所知的话，那么现在有更需要Reese担心的问题， 他不知道从曼哈顿的黑暗巷战以后过去了多少时间，但是他可以肯定这段时间有些人不会闲着：“我们还是从最紧迫的问题开始吧，这个地方安全吗？袭击你的人，不管是为什么，不会失败一次就放弃的。”

“不会有人找到这座房子的，我想你一直在通话的那位搭档也不行。”

“这么说通过Kal Macol追踪不到这里？那么Kal Fleming呢？Kal Megalos呢？”

Kal听到自己曾用过的两个名字时目光没有闪烁，但是探寻的意味更浓了，“我有我的理由，在需要的时候避开政府或是其他好奇的窥探，John。所以是的，这座房子是安全的，从任何一个Kal都无法追查到，而且我带你来的路上已经丢掉了包括你放在我身上的窃听器在内的一切电子设备。”

这绝对是年度最佳号码，不光有神秘反狙击手技能、把人丢进车后座的时候搜得很仔细，还自带私人安全屋！Reese想着，他觉得自己可能已经被归类于“其他好奇的窥探”。Kal有他的秘密，Reese不能肯定这和政府对他的兴趣是否有关，也摸不准为了守护这秘密他会做出什么。他脑子里闪过了自己日出以前就永远消失在窗外的大海里的可能性，但是不知道为什么，他好像并不怎么担心这个。

“突然觉得你有点像我的搭档，他也是个非常注重隐私的人。”Reese轻笑了一下。试探取得了初步成效，Reese确定了下一步的策略。

 

 “Kal，我们只是想帮你，你的生命受到了威胁。”Reese从椅子中倾身向前。

“你的搭档也是这么说的，而我居然开始有点相信你们了。”

但是你还是什么都不肯说，Reese想着，不过这是个好的开始。Reese觉得和Kal长时间对视并不容易，但是他维持住了自己的目光。

“我很高兴看到你有能力保护自己，但是这不意味着你就安全了，你的对手很可能是美国政府的特别武装力量，而你看起来孤立无援。即使你有一座无人知晓的豪宅，但你早晚得走出去，如果你不想杀我的话——我很高兴看起来你的确没这个打算——你也不能把我留在这里，你之前也说了，这屋子里缺少许多必须的战略储备品。Kal，我们想帮你，而我们现在甚至还没有弄明白你到底处于什么样的麻烦中。如果你有什么信息可以共享，那可能会很有帮助。”

“说到信息共享，我也有些疑问。”

“这个的话……我真的建议你给我的搭档Finch打个电话，他能告诉你的比我多得多。我今天所做的基本就只是跟着你满脸的迷惑和震惊……啊我忍不了这个问题必须要问，告诉我，你是怎么躲开那个狙击手的子弹的？”与Finch不同的是，Reese完全没有考虑Kal和那些杀手是同伙的可能性，他亲眼看到了那记狙击，枪响的瞬间他本以为Kal已经死了，再强的狙击手也绝不敢和同伴玩这种游戏。Reese的提问，不能说完全在他的谈判策略之外，但确实是出于真实的好奇心。

听到这个问题，Kal第一次露出了需要动用面部肌肉的表情，他笑了，气氛好像一下子放松了许多。

 “我不知道，John。我不知道……直觉？”Kal的笑容看起来不像是死里逃生的轻松或是愉快，倒像是有点忧伤的自嘲，“Valar早已不会保佑我了，我猜是活着对我来说都成了一种习惯，没那么容易死吧。”

 “……” Reese发现自己对这个回答实在无言以对。然而Kal收起了笑容，并没有让Reese的茫然持续太久，“我的确是个十分注重隐私的人，John。我有足够的经验和资源应付我不想要的注意力。”

“我们找到你了，今夜小巷里那些人找到你了。这次也许你做得到走出这座房子从我们的视野中就此消失，但是这样的事发生了一次就可能会发生第二次。让我们帮你，Kal。你总得相信什么人。”

Kal沉默了片刻。

 

 “John，告诉我，为什么要帮我？为什么冒着生命危险救一个陌生人？”

 “因为……这是我的工作。”Reese笑了起来，“而且我的老板提供工伤保险。”

又是片刻的沉默，然后Kal站起身走开了，他回来的时候手里正掰开一台一次性手机的包装盒。然后他掏出里面的东西，递到了Reese的左手上。


	12. Chapter 12

在这和Reese失去联系的一小时中，Finch过得很充实。

他面前的一个屏幕上是Kal Macol的公寓里过于精彩的剧情，另外更多屏幕上是他查找Kal Macol的神秘过去的最新结果。

 

然后电话响了，陌生的号码，却传出了熟悉的声音。

“Hello， Finch.”

“John，你怎么样？”尽管Reese平稳的声音已经让他放心了大半，这样的问句还是立刻脱口而出。“你在哪里？”

“某个安全的地方。我足够好了。”

“你和Kal在一起？”Finch没有意识到自己声音中提起了一种紧张和兴奋。

“确切说是Kal救了我的命。”

“你……了解到什么情况了吗？”

“不多，他是个很注重隐私的人。”

“我能跟他说话么？”Finch不知道自己是否准备好了，这一天里他凭借自己搜寻信息的能力挖掘到了很多东西，然而似乎Kal是怎样一种存在对他来说却愈发成迷。

 

Kal接过他递过来的电话时Reese思索着Finch不同寻常的激动语气意味着什么，他和Finch已经一起经历过太多不同寻常的事，早已知道Finch是个很善于控制自己情绪的人——尽管他有时候会紧张地提紧了音调和语速。

 

“您好，Finch先生。”

听着电话里的声音Finch并没能立刻给出回应，几秒钟后他才说：“谢谢你，Macol先生，为John。”

“叫我Kal吧。”

“Kal，”Finch的声音一顿，把目光从屏幕上的油画移开，让自己把注意力集中在今晚的事件上，John似乎已经与Kal建立了某种共识，那么也许可以理解为他真的是受害者， “鉴于我至今没有找到你和John的位置，我想其他各方在此事上也不会比我更有效率。请你留在原地，我马上过去，然后我们可以一起解决眼下的局面。”

“其他各方，指的是谁？”

“我想这不是全然的巧合，我认为你今天购买的拍品可能是诱发这些行动在今晚集中开始的关键，你在147街的公寓里今晚已经发生了两次交火，你可以想象我得知你有安全的落脚地是多么欣慰。”

“我的公寓里，两次交火？”

“这就是为什么我强烈建议你留在安全的地方，我想……”

“谢谢你告诉我。”Kal突然说，然后挂断了电话。

 

“John，我想你的朋友有能力通过电话追踪到这里的位置？”

Kal挂断电话的动作和这句突如其来的话让Reese不禁警觉了起来，是Finch说了什么吗？凭借Reese多年练成的直觉，他感觉不到Kal怀有什么恶意，然而Kal从来都不是一个可以凭经验预料的人，这一天下来Reese至少确定了这点。

“我想是的。”Reese最终决定实话实说。

“那么我想他会来找到你的，”Kal突然伸手拿走了Reese手边的玻璃杯，把它和一次性手机一起放在了房间另一头的矮几上，然后他拎起西装和那柄古老却又锋利得令人吃惊的剑，继续说道：“我在曼哈顿还有些……财产，需要取回。而这事实在是太过私人，我不愿有他人为此涉险。”

“就此别过，John，代我向Finch道谢，”Kal又在桌上留下一小串钥匙，“这座房子是你的了，但是我希望你今晚能不要那么急着离开。”

Kal走了出去。片刻后Reese听到远处关门落锁的一声轻响。而后没有多久，虽然颇为遥远，但Reese确信那是汽车引擎的声音。

 

Reese看了眼还在自己右手腕上的塑料绑带，叹了口气：有那么几分钟……他真以为今晚不用拖着伤后的肩膀搬椅子了。

 

几分钟后，Finch手里的电话又响了，还是刚才那个号码

“Finch。”电话那头Reese的声音干脆简洁。

“出什么事了？我提到他的公寓被人入侵，他就挂了电话。”

“Kal刚刚离开了，我想他要回曼哈顿的公寓，听他的语气那里有些他的东西，他不希望落到不管是谁的手里。”Finch听到了电话里传来玻璃碎裂的声音，然而Reese的语声没有停顿，“追踪到这个手机的位置了吗？我得马上赶回去。但我不指望Kal好心到留给我一辆车。帮我找个交通工具，如果能想办法拦住他的话更好。”

“你现在的位置是国王角[1]，”Reese听到一阵键盘声，“到曼哈顿的车程35分钟，我调出了那个地区最近的卫星图像，我建议你出门后沿海岸线往南，那里有个私人码头，如果你能找到快艇渡河的话也许会有机会在他通过窄颈大桥前赶到。”

“我在路上了，我十分欣慰地看到你已经不那么介意我借用别人的交通工具了，Finch。”

“John，你受伤了。”

“右肩中弹，已经妥善处理，不是问题，”Reese的语声中Finch听得出他已经跑了起来，“我想我在路上的这段时间我们有很多比这有趣的话题值得讨论，比如这个疑似的有关号码是怎么回事？”

 

[1] 国王角位于长岛北岸，是个土豪住宅区。


	13. Chapter 13

Reese出门前看到了自己的西装，旁边还有他身上携带的除枪和电子产品以外的一切，几乎是一切：少了两根塑料束带，而其他所有都纹丝未动，包括那黑色绒布小袋里的血钻石——事实上Reese花了几秒钟才想起这是什么，从狙击手出现后他就没再想起这东西。

“所以你认为，有关号码确有其事，但是指的并不是Kal？”Reese放下了那件肩头被血色浸透的西装，从门口的衣架上扯过一件不知在这里挂了多久的Kal的大衣，罩住自己带着血洞的衬衫。他犹豫了一秒钟，还是捡起Kal留下的钥匙放进了衣袋，推门而出时湿冷的海风激得他打了一个寒战，他迈开步子跑了起来，一边继续着和Finch的对话。

“我想如果机器发现Kal有参与恐怖活动的话，收到Kal Macol的号码的就不会是我们了。对处理有关号码的方面来说，他们原本的目标也首先是窃用Kal身份的Kal Fleming，但他们也不会忽略Kal的存在，我认为很可能是他们查到了那枚血钻……”

“非法开采的珠宝常被用于非法武装的资金来源。”

“没错，即使查不到更多证据，一个购买血钻石的使用假身份的人，足够让他们有所行动。”

“Kal买那柄剑一定另有缘故，他显然对那枚钻石毫无兴趣，它现在还在我手里。Finch，看起来Kal的邻居们足够富有，我找到了比快艇更有效率的交通工具。找到Kal了吗？”

“我正在检索附近区域高速入口处的交通摄像头，你不会打算……”

“找到他，然后帮我找个可以降落的宽阔路面。”

“Reese先生，你应该明白当行动涉及到有关部门的时候你有必要保持低调？”

“那我们就不要让Kal到达曼哈顿。”

Reese钻进了那架私人直升机，他欣慰地发现肩膀的枪伤似乎比通常情况下更容易忽略——它感觉起来不像是刚刚包扎好且没用任何止痛药，倒像是已经愈合了好几天——这个肩膀肯定还不能挑战大口径武器的后坐力，但是可以考虑尝试一下直升机的操作杆。

“Finch，我有种印象你似乎已经对Kal的秘密有所发现？”Reese吃惊于自己居然现在才想起来问这个。

“而我非常期待当面印证一下，因为这实在是……John，根据我找到的资料，我认为Kal的年龄在500岁以上。”

Reese不能说他对这个结论没有一点心理准备，但他还是停了片刻才回答：“不知怎么我就这样相信了。”

“这能解释很多问题。”

“但是它本身却没法解释。”

“找到Kal了，灰色福特F150[1]，北方大道25A入口，一分钟前。预计20分钟到达窄颈大桥。”

“我喜欢他对车的品味。”

“我也在路上了，桥上汇合。”

 

第一个到达窄颈大桥的是Finch。他把车停在路肩上，尽可能快地跑过南向的三条车道，幸好两侧车道间的分隔墙不算高，他爬过去的时候感觉到了头顶的强光和旋风。这不是纽约最繁忙的一座桥，而现在已经几乎是它最冷清的时段。Finch双脚都落在北向的车道上的时候直升机正在他身侧降落，他顶着强风拉了拉西装领子，抬头望向驾驶舱。

Reese下飞机的动作看起来有点僵硬，他是侧身用左手推开的舱门，他走向Finch，一件似乎大了半号的大衣在还没停下的旋翼掀起的风中飘摆。然而他的目光并没落在Finch身上，而是顺着公路看向了南方，，Finch也转过了头：两个比轿车要高一些的光点正在接近，但是直升机的灯光比卡车的头灯更亮，Finch看清了福特F150银亮的车头，和车窗后面驾驶者的脸。

是Kal，Finch已经足够熟悉那张在他的屏幕以各种形式出现了许多次的面孔。

降落的直升机横在路上，挡住了所有车道，车窗中的Kal的目光却不在那突兀的飞机上，而是直接望向了Finch和Reese，卡车逼近，减速，停在了几英尺外。

 

Kal推开车门走出来的时候Finch的感觉是，如果有什么人是不死的话，那只能是他了。

“你今天早些时候见到他的时候他是这样的么？”如果是这样的话，怎么会有人相信他和我们是同类？

“不完全是，”Reese轻声说，”但是我有种感觉，形容这种变化的最佳词汇是：他卸去了伪装。”

定制西装勾勒出Kal修长的身形，黑色长发在劲风中飞舞，直升机和卡车的灯光和夜色交织中，Kal的眸中闪烁着千万年的时光。

一位永生者，向他们走来。

 

然而Kal走到面前的时候Finch却又觉得也许他穿回了他的伪装，他又觉得可以想象这个人走在纽约的街头的人流里，脚步轻快、头顶高出人群一点，但却并没有引来过多注意的景象了。

“早该明白你们不会就这样放弃的，”Kal有些无奈地浅笑，他面庞的轮廓在灯光下清晰得近乎锐利，”终于见面了，Finch先生。”

“我只是有太多问题想要问你了，不能这样看着你去送死。” Finch说，发现和这位也许正在用自己的存在破坏他大半生对世界的认知的男人说话比自己想象的要容易许多。

Kal微微挑眉，似乎理解到了那些问题可能会是什么，但他却没有接过这个话题，“我想我提过了不希望你们继续介入。”Kal看了一眼Reese，而Reese只是略显惨淡地对他露齿一笑。

“Kal，从第一个人进入你的公寓，已经过去了两个多小时，你不会介意再多花20分钟计划一下行动。而且我可以提供你最需要的情报：今天上午我在那间公寓里装了一个摄像头，那里面的人至今还没有发现它。”

“那就谈谈吧，”Kal轻叹，对Finch潜入他的公寓除了微微一蹙眉并没有更多的表示，“我也有些问题想知道答案，而且……也许等你们知道了我想取回的是什么就会明白你们还有更有价值的事可做。”

“这里不是聊天的地方，不过我想还是走地面交通回曼哈顿比较合适。”Reese说着，爬回了那架直升机。

 

当他们并排坐在那辆福特F150里驶向海峡对面的布朗克斯区的时候，直升机只是挪了个位置横在对侧的车道上。

“这样它的原主人找起来要容易些。”Reese耸了耸他没绑着绷带的那个肩膀。

 

[1] 是款皮卡，卡车真的可以很帅！


	14. Chapter 14

“现在，”Reese打破短暂的沉默的时候窄颈大桥正在F150身后奔驰而去，“路上的时间很适合交换一下问题和答案，尤其是当我们并排坐在卡车上前座的时候。”此刻Finch坐在了卡车前排的中间，夹在开车的Kal和Reese之间。

“不能更同意了。”Kal说，目光平静地落在前方的道路上。

这倒是意料之外……那么，不妨直接一点了。

Finch提出的第一个问题是：“Kal，你是不会衰老么？”

“我想我会的，以一种与你们不同的方式，”Kal说，回答来得很快，并没有任何特别的语气和表情，“Finch先生，我得说你让我印象深刻，你是第一个还没有当面见过我就发现这点的人。我并非不死，一颗钻入颅骨的子弹杀死我与杀死旁人并不会有什么不同，但是时间的确不会带走我的健康和灵魂。我的族人称自己为首生者、星辰的子民，而人类称我们为精灵。我的族人已经极少现于世间，而我，已经在太阳下行走了七个纪元。”

提到精灵的时候Kal伸手撩开了鬓边的长发，Finch看到他不同寻常的耳廓形状，忍不住伸手推了下眼镜，用力得让鼻托戳痛了鼻梁。精灵……好吧，比吸血鬼好一点。Finch突然想起John不久前说的那句“不知怎么我就这样相信了”。

Kal说的比他预料的多，然而比他希望的少，而他发现当前的形势下，关于这个问题，已经无法问得更多。

“你有没有以任何形式参与到任何恐怖主义活动？”Finch转到了第二个话题。

“没有。”

Finch注意到Reese的目光，他知道搭档也听出了Kal给出这个回答时非常细微的一点犹豫。

而Kal似乎是敏锐地注意到了他们沉默中的疑虑，“我曾经杀死过无辜者，我从不否认或辩解这一点。但我恐怕那发生在‘恐怖主义’这个词和美国政府都尚未存在的过去。”

又一次，Finch发现自己相信了，而且无法继续追问。

“为什么买那柄剑？”Reese接过了话题，“我想大约不是因为缺个趁手的家伙，尽管它在你手里似乎比挂在墙上是更有用些。”

“它是我家人的遗作，”Kal掏出那先前柄帮Reese挑出肩膀里的子弹的匕首，用它指了指躺在后座上的剑，然后把匕首递给了Finch，“抽出来看一眼。”

Finch接过他递过来的匕首时下意识地摒住了呼吸，它入手比想象的沉重许多，匕首鞘和柄似乎都是纯银制成，上面细密繁复的花纹不是Finch熟悉的任何一种风格，这显然是手工打造的，精致得仿佛能灼伤人的眼球，花纹的密度让Finch有种烫手的错觉，末端镶嵌的红宝石用的是久已不流行的蛋形切磨，这让它的光泽聚拢在中央，在卡车行驶的震动中仿佛有火焰闪烁其中。Finch轻轻把它拔出刀鞘，身边Reese的手中也传来了相似的声响。“同样的铭记。”Reese说——匕首和剑身在接近握柄处都刻着一枚锋利的八芒星徽记。

“这柄匕首在打造完成后就被送给了我，是我父亲的作品，而那柄剑，是我弟弟的手笔。”Kal说，“其实它说不上趁手——我弟弟不会做出平衡不完美的剑，但它的柄和鞘已经不是原来的了。我不知道它经历了什么到了这里，但当我在拍品目录里看到这样东西的时候，我觉得丝毫不需要考虑要不要出手或者价格几何。”

提到家人的时候Kal的平静从容丝毫没有改变，Finch觉得并不想知道在七个纪元里的什么时候Kal变成了如今这样的孑然一身。他低头又去看那匕首，发现上面还有点其他的纹饰，他把它又抽出了一点，那是某种文字，和拉丁字母既略有相似却又显然不同，“这是什么？”他没有意识到自己问出了声。

“我的名字，出生时父亲给我的那个，Kanafinwë。”Finch更没想到会听到回答，那个词显然来自另一种语言，在Kal的舌尖发出了和他说出的所有英语词句都不同的另一种遥远的回响，他原本就令人惊叹的声音再次像第一次听到时那样让Finch失神了一个瞬间，“尽管我知道美国人已经很习惯各种语言中的名字了[1]，不过现在还是叫我Kal吧。”

 

卡车到达了另一座短得多的桥，曼哈顿明亮的轮廓已经近在眼前。

“那么，我们到哪里去做计划？”Kal问到。

“一座图书馆，我相信它至少和你在国王角的房子一样安全，我会告诉你路线。”Finch说。

“在到达那里之前，轮到我发问了。你们怎么知道我会有危险？”

“我真的非常遗憾，Kal，在这个问题上我无法报答你的坦诚。”

“那么，什么问题上可以？”

Finch在脑中梳理了一下今天经历和了解到的一切。然后他讲述了血钻石和黑帮，二次利用假身份的行业违规，面部识别检索和文艺复兴时期的油画，还有发生在Kal公寓里的两次交火。

“Zoran和他的手下原本似乎在等你回去，他们应该不知道你已经取得了拍品，但可能比起劫拍卖行的武装押运他们更倾向于从你身上入手，不过现在我们也没法知道如果没有其他各方参与的话他们的计划要怎样失败了。你和John遇袭后我认为他们并非最核心的问题，所以联系了我们在NYPD的朋友来解决他们，警方的突袭没能完全成功，一名黑帮成员被击毙后他们陷入了僵持。然后，我们警方的朋友告诉我他们不得不撤离现场了，有人带着全套该有的文件，要求NYPD不再插手对这间公寓的调查。”

“Carter肯定不怎么高兴，”Reese轻笑着插了一句，“你在国王角的安全屋打乱了所有人的行动，Kal，你反应够快，资源充足，还不缺谨慎。这些特工发现他们常规的寻找目标的手段都失效了，只好转向了那间公寓，以这种手段让警方撤手绝非他们所愿，但是即使是那些普通人都没听过的政府特别力量也不敢在曼哈顿市中心消灭一队警察。”

“但是他们显然对消灭几个黑帮成员毫无道德或法律上的负担，”Finch接上了自己的叙述，“警察撤走后Zoran不明所以，他们试图小心地溜出去，但是现在他和他剩下的两个人都死了。我恐怕Zoran一伙让那些特工产生了一种能在那间公寓等到什么人或是找到什么东西的印象，现在不光里面有人，外面也被密切监视着。”

“非常精彩。”Kal说着，卡车停在了Finch指给他的地方。

“所以，他们在那公寓里能找到什么？”Finch打开图书馆大门的时候侧头对身后高个子的访客问道。

“不是他们期待会找到的或是会感兴趣的东西，”Kal说，低沉的声音里带着无奈的叹息，”我想也不是你们该为之冒险的东西。两样和这柄匕首一样古老的私人物品：一双战剑和一架竖琴。”

 

[1] 但是他们从来读不准其中一些，比如说很多中国人的名字。


	15. Chapter 15

Finch停了一下，在图书馆大门打开又关上的声响过后，他说：“那么我们要拿回的不是什么肯定已经被装进证物袋里的东西，我得说这是个好消息。”

“可这真的是非常私人的情况。为什么不给我那个摄像头的位置和信号，然后让我自己去处理这些问题呢？John给我种印象你们做的是更有价值的工作。哦——不错的狗。”

Bear跑过来来迎接Finch和Reese，看到进门的还有陌生人，他摇摆的尾巴缓了下来，换上警觉的神情。

“Bear，我们的客人Kal。Kal，Bear。” Reese说。

“你好，Bear。”马里努阿犬的尾巴又欢快地翘了起来，舔了舔Kal伸出的手掌。

“Kal，你还没有脱离危险，”Finch像没被打断过一样接回了之前的话题，“你给了他们足够多加深误会的信息，现在袭击你们的四个人还躺在医院里，其中一个被你用剑削掉了手掌。我们没有机会和证据告诉他们你是无辜的，而且相信我，你很容易被认出来，即使是在纽约的人群里。我们的目标是制定一个不需要让谁置于生命危险的计划，取回你文物级的个人物品，同时让你在接下来的半个世纪里可以安全地踏足西半球的土地。”

“听起来很诱人的前景。”Kal露出了一丝浅笑，“但是这样，在开始前我们要制定些规则，如果事情脱出了计划，你们以保护自己为第一优先级——我活得够久了，而且也并没有什么特别的人生目的，Deal？”他说到最后一句的时候面向的是Reese，脸上的笑容敛去了。

“Aye m’lord.”Reese说，没有掩饰自己语气里的调侃，或许是最近听到的什么广告牌上飘来的古装电视剧台词，让他嘴里冒出了这个奇怪的称呼。

Kal听到这话表情纹丝未动，只是眼神似乎微微闪烁了一下。

“我会盯着Reese先生让他信守诺言的，”Finch说，“事实上他自己也需要避开这些人的注意，考虑到上次我们得到相关消息，是FBI认为他在为中国情报机构工作[1]。”

“政府部门贫乏的想象力一直是我生存的基础。”Kal用了一种人生哲理般的口吻。

“小巷里那四个人看清你的脸了么，Reese先生？”

“那地方足够暗，拿着手电的是我，所以应该没有。说起如果事情脱出计划，Kal，你对除刀剑以外的其他武器熟悉么？”

“你指的是……比如说这个？”Kal将西装衣襟微微掀起，Reese吃惊地看到他衬衫外面穿着肩部枪套，左腋下的插着的似乎是一柄9mm口径的PPK，右腋下是两个备用弹夹。“不过我对枪械恐怕不如你专业，而且我也不确定这支枪是否可靠……它像那座房子里所有东西一样挺长时间没得到保养了。”

“我们是刚刚带着一个带枪的人进了图书馆么！？”Finch的语气让Bear都坐直了身子，警惕地看着他。

“这是安全屋必备品，”Reese说，伸手安抚了Bear，“我想还有证件和现金？”

“是的，所以……”Kal打开他从卡车上拿下来的一个颇为厚实的大信封看了一眼，“我现在的名字是Kal Finn，你们可以叫我Kal。”

“告诉我，你在曼哈顿的公寓里……有19世纪以后的武器么？”

“至少没有证件和现金。”Kal耸肩。

“这样肯定是有东西进到证物袋里去了，Kal，你必须承认……你并不善于让自己看起来无辜。你甚至开的是一辆皮卡！”

“我想除了你们还没有人知道这辆车？而且至少它不是辆Hilux[2]。” Kal说着，探身去看Finch屏幕上的监控视频，“你把摄像头装在……”

“壁炉上面，墙上的装饰板看起来位置……”Finch说着突然意识到了什么，“你就这样把你的……剑像装饰品似的挂在墙上？”

“我还把竖琴和来自21世纪的其他乐器摆在一起，看起来和谐又自然。不过我想如果这次拿得回来的话，我以后是得考虑不要到处带着它们了。哦……看起来我留在互联网上的痕迹比起该有的要多出一点。”Kal注意到了另一个屏幕上那幅油画——他自己的面容并不是画面的主体，但在那个被放大的角落里已经足够清晰和写实。除此之外，屏幕上还有七八张各个时期的照片。

“信息时代……”Kal叹了口气，“在你问之前，这幅画的原版在我手里。”

“现在这些信息都从网络上删除了，我们最不需要的是这时候让想象力贫乏的政府对你产生更多的兴趣。尽管这看起来算不上什么太出色的作品，我还是想问……你没有毁掉它吧？”

“谢谢你，Finch。不，只是它现在恐怕呆在一个空房子里无人注意的角落，而且未来也很可能不会再离开那地方了。”

“对了，告诉我Kal Finn和Kal Fleming不是同一个卖家给你做的身份。”

“不是。”

“过后我还是会仔细查查，如果有什么漏洞的话也许我能帮你补上。我能看看那社保卡么，Finn先生？”

“当然，请随意。”那个大信封被放到了Finch的桌上，随之而来的还有另一样东西，一个小工具包被Reese递到了Kal面前。

“不管计划是什么样的，带着不能确定是否可靠的武器出外勤都是丢命的捷径。”Kal接过工具包，Reese把另一只手里拿的东西也递了过来，“枪油在这里。”

闻到枪油的气味Finch皱了下鼻子，但并没有把目光从屏幕上移开。Kal拆解手枪的动作算不上快，不过准确熟练，Reese低头看着他弹出弹夹，褪下套筒，摘下枪管和弹簧。

“我猜活得久了技能是会丰富一些。”

“是啊，总是会在这里那里学到点什么，”Kal说着把刷子捅进枪管，“这个时代如果不学得快点很难生存——尽管我学得似乎还是不够快，鉴于今天的事儿已经发生了。”

“刚想起来我今天还中了枪，我去换个衣服，”Reese一直静静地看着Kal的操作，直到他把弹夹塞回PPK，Reese才突然站了起来，“很快回来。”

“Reese先生，你确定你不需要什么进一步治疗么？”Finch从屏幕上抬起了头。

“如果需要我会早一点想起来的，Kal肯定是对我的肩膀用了什么古老的巫术[3]，也许明天早上它就痊愈了呢。”Reese走了出去。

Kal抬起头，发现Finch用探寻的眼神看着自己。

“不，我想那枪伤明天早上痊愈不了。” Kal看着Finch，无辜地偏了下头。

然后Finch看着他把装好的枪放回腋下的皮套里，然后再迅速地抽出来，双手端起、指向前方。Finch没有看清那个瞬间他双手的轨迹，就像他也从来看不清Reese做类似动作时的细节。那种感觉越来越强烈了——Kal仿佛是一个早已远去的影子，他眼中的星火不属于这个时代，甚至不属于这个世界，然而他同时又真切地在出现在人面前——此刻他用认识Reese后Finch已经无比熟悉的姿势举着那支刚刚清理上油过的经典款自动手枪，目光坚定，双手平稳，长发散落在西装的肩上，衬衫领子白得仿佛发着光。  


[1] 唐纳力的脑洞之一，本文剧情设定在唐纳力抓到李四的剧情还没有发生的时候。

[2] 丰田的皮卡车型。皮卡是各种合法的非法的武装队伍、恐怖分子、佣兵常用车型，装上枪直接当半个坦克，其中以Hilux最出名。福特的话其实还是比较无辜的。

[3] 巫术，李四的用词是voodoo，他曾经用这词儿吐槽过宅总的神IT技能。


	16. Chapter 16

[由于有3个人进行 **耳机对话** ，没必要描述动作的地方就直接把名字标前面了]

_[时间轴有跳跃的地方用斜体，请自行脑补机器切镜头]_

 

第二天清晨。

“带上这个，”Finch递给Kal一部手机和入耳式耳机。

“是个外勤活动的好天气。”Reese站在窗边说。

“我会照看他的。”Kal一边把耳机塞进耳道，一边对Finch微笑道。

“我觉得我才是这儿的专业人士？”

“你昨天才中过枪。”Kal温和地说。

“我们的计划非常简单，我想你们可以稍稍期待一下它执行顺利。”Finch从他的屏幕上转过脸看着两个正在用西装罩住武器的高个子。

 

_[数小时前]_

_“由于竖琴和剑确实自然又和谐地避开了搜索者的注意力，我们可以明天早上再开始行动，计划非常简单：由于警方撤离后公寓现场已经完全恢复正常秩序，我有机会自由地接近，事实上_ _John Rooney不久前恰好购买了一间公寓即将成为Kal Macol的邻居，明天一早他的搬家公司和网络公司的技术人员就会开始在那里忙碌。”_

_“你又买了一个搬家公司？”_ _Reese问。_

_“不是刚买的，我一直觉得搬家公司可能会很有用……”_ _Finch笑了一下，”而为了让技术人员顺利进入Kal Macol的公寓，Kal，我们需要你引开那些特工的注意力，你可以出现在一个不会有狙击手攻击角度的公共场所，我的建议是地铁站内——这些人是来消灭恐怖分子的，他们会在意避免附带伤害，只要你保持警觉和移动，应该可以保障安全，Reese先生会在一个安全的距离上帮你观察环境。”_

_“你一个人去_ _Kal的公寓？”Reese皱起了眉头。_

_“我身处的情况并不会比你们更危险的，我会有很好的掩护。”_

 

为了让自己不要在进入预定位置前就辨识度过高，Kal稍稍调整了一下造型，头发束了起来，套上了Reese从国王角的房子里带出来的大衣，又借用了一顶Finch的小礼帽。他和Reese一起走出了图书馆。

Kal： **“我在公共场所现身后，要多长时间他们才会找上来？”**

Reese： **“取决于具体什么场所，政府机关的话，会很快。地铁站，站在摄像头下的话，我猜半小时之内，如果保持移动，一到两个小时。”**

Finch： **“搬家公司还没开始让现场热闹起来，你们可以不用那么急。”**

Reese和Kal走在一起的时候发现这位精灵还挺擅长用帽子顶对着大部分街上的摄像头，他也许没受过专业训练，但是Reese开始想象如果这家伙是个间谍的话……大约会是个大麻烦。路过一个小街心公园的时候，Kal向一个街头乐手走去，是个带着小提琴的20岁上下的年轻人，显然还没到他开工的时候，他坐在长凳上，提琴盒放在身边，像清晨的每个纽约人一样端着咖啡。“你要做什么？”Reese问了一句。

“如果我要在地铁站里站一个小时，不妨找点事做。”Kal轻快地说。

“早上好，我叫Kal，”他走到了年轻人面前，用一种没有人能拒绝的友好语气打了招呼。

那年轻人茫然地抬起头，对上他愉快礼貌的微笑，“哦……早上好。”

“真高兴在这时候遇到一个小提琴手！”Kal和茫然的街头乐手握手，“朋友，真抱歉麻烦你，不过我有点……某种紧急需求，我可以买你的小提琴吗？我想，一千美金如何？”

那年轻人看着Kal掏出一叠现金，脸上的茫然变成了惊讶。

“这是个玩笑对么？是Peter让你来逗我？”他的目光从那叠现金转到Kal脸上。

“不，我很认真，”Kal说，“两千？你瞧，你可以给自己放一天假……也许买个更好的琴。”

“呃……如果你说真的……拿去吧，给我二百块最多了，我看得出来你也是个乐手。”年轻人回答，局促地笑了一下。

“多谢。”Kal把一千美元现金塞到他手里。

Reese挑起了眉毛， **“** **Finch，我们的精灵朋友，还是很有风格的。”**

Reese看着Kal背着琴盒的样子，突然觉得这形象似乎果然还蛮适合纽约地铁[1]。“如果你要拉琴的话，得保持自己听得到耳机里的声音。”

“Sir，yea-sir，”Kal回答。“我不会太投入的。”

Reese看了他一眼，Kal脸上挂着若有若无的笑容，让Reese突然想起了昨天自己那句“aye m’lord”，这家伙还挺记仇？

他们在进入地铁站的之前分开行动了，几分钟后Reese远远看到Kal选好了位置，他的耳机在右耳里，疾风骤雨般的琴声响起时并没有太过刺耳，但是十分清晰。

Reese： **“能听到我说话么？”**

Kal： **“** **Copy that.”** **琴声丝毫没有停顿。**

Finch： **“流浪者之歌** ** **[2]**** **，直接从第四部分开始，可惜，我很喜欢这曲子的开头。”**

不到两分钟后琴声骤停。 **“下一站？”** Kal边收琴边说。

Reese： **“随便上一趟车往南两站好了。”**

 

曼哈顿另一边的公寓里，Finch提着工具包，走出了公寓楼顶层的电梯。一个打扮得像是公寓管理员的人正若无其事地徘徊在电梯门口。但是Finch看到了他衣领没能完全盖住的空气耳机[3]。

“早上好！”这位“公寓管理员”主动打起了招呼，“没在这附近见过你啊。”

“早！”Finch回答，“我倒是希望能住在这样的地方，不，我是来给Rooney先生装宽带的，他说这个时候搬家公司的人已经把门打开了？”

他往走廊里探了下头。“啊是的，我想就是那边了，祝你今天愉快。”Finch对这位掩饰得并不成功的特工笑了一下，推门进入Kal公寓对面John Rooney的新居前他稍稍绊了一下，一个小小的摄像头留在了走廊里消防警报器下面。

 **“我就位了。”** Finch打开笔记本电脑调出对面公寓和走廊里的监控录像时说道。

 

听了4支古典小提琴名曲中最适合炫技的快节奏片段后，Reese正看着Kal走在14街橙线和红线间的换乘通道里，Finch的声音响起： **“听这个。”** 他切入了摄像头的音频。

 

[Kal的公寓内]

一位看起来像是现场指挥的穿西装的白人男子接起了电话，他靠在壁炉上，电话那头的声音也隐约可辨：“报告情况。”

“Sir，调查一整夜之后我承认这公寓真的干净得过分。一支注册过的PPK手枪，至少有三年没击发过了，没有隐藏的壁柜、夹层，没有保险箱，除了几本过期的艺术品杂志没有任何文件，我们甚至用放射性检测器把整个屋子扫了一遍。这条线查到死路了。”

“不用管那间屋子了， 去14街橙线地铁站，一分钟前一个摄像头拍到了目标。公寓这边留人，不许有任何人进出。如果到今天结束的时候还没有动静，烧掉那间公寓。”

“要考虑附带伤害吗？”

“顶层，控制的好的话不会有附带伤害的。”

“是。”这人挂上电话快步走出了摄像头范围。

 

Reese： **“收到，我们在移动中。”**

Finch： **“我接入了公寓楼的所有监控录像，正在录制循环片段，也黑进了电力和警报系统，很快就可以行动。我很欣慰这次应该不算是非法闯入，鉴于我要用的是公寓主人给我的钥匙。”**

 

[1] 纽约地铁里有数量众多形态各异的各种演奏者……

[2] 流浪者之歌Zigeunerweisen,Op.20，这曲子前三部分都比较悲桑缓慢，最后一部分节奏骤然转快。

[3] 空气耳机，就是一根透明卷曲的小管子那种东西。


	17. Chapter 17

红线地铁站。

Reese： **“你们两个都不许告诉我说那也叫古典音乐。”**

Finch： **“它是的，而且声如其名，野蜂飞舞** ** **[1]**** **。”**

Kal的语声带着一丝没憋住的笑意：“其实我也不怎么喜欢这首，但它是我想起的第一支不到一分钟的曲子。”

Finch： **“正常情况下应该在** **75秒左右吧？”**

Kal： **“我们在赶时间。”**

事实上某种程度上野蜂飞舞还挺适合这个时段的纽约地铁，早上的纽约节奏就像他那几段快板一样匆忙，这里没至于像北京或是东京那样挤得无处落脚，人流的以更快的步伐在Kal面前冲刷而过，其中并没有太多人注意到Kal的小提琴技巧。好在Kal的身高颇具优势，让Reese可以轻松地保持他在视野内。

 

那个孩子接近的时候Reese和Kal一样并没有在意。那时候Kal正忙着扣上琴盒，虽然如他所说他并没有太过投入，拉得都是两分钟左右的快板片段，但今天他已经收到过一声英国腔的“Bravo！”和一个乐队经理的名片——尽管小孩子喜欢古典音乐不太常见，一曲过后有人接近似乎还是再正常不过。原本Kal比他看起来要警觉而敏锐，然而儿童就是具备这种让人不自觉地放低警惕的天然属性，那孩子走到他面前不到一英尺远的时候，他才做出反应：Kal友好地对那孩子微笑了一下。

但是对上那个十一二岁的孩子的眼睛的时候Kal立刻意识到了不对劲，他觉得脑子里流过另一支小提琴曲——那男孩蓝眼睛深处的恐惧就像帕格尼尼第五独奏曲[2]开头那几个交叠而上的锐利高音一样钻通了他的大脑。恐惧不是针对Kal的，它冰冷地弥漫在男孩的眼中，笼罩着他仰起看着Kal的脸，目光接触时恐惧的深井里似乎映入了一丝光，他在求救。男孩穿着一件有点臃肿的外衣，他站到一个美国人通常不会与陌生人接近到的距离才张了口，“有人让我把这个给你。”男孩声音里的颤抖并不明显，但Kal听出来了，他递过来的是一部一次性手机。

Kal接了过来，手机震动着，一个电话正打进来。看着男孩外衣领子里隐约露出的几根电线，Kal脑子里警报似的乐声提得更高了，但是他没有收起给男孩的笑容，他把危机感压在了心底，对男孩眨了下眼睛，希望自己平静的目光能起到安抚作用，同时他接起了电话。

“Macol先生，” 电话里的声音带着威胁的腔调单刀直入，“你拿了一样属于我的东西。”

“你说什么？我的名字不是……”Kal说，想着打电话的人大约看不到他声音里的茫然和他目光里的平静形成的奇怪对比，“你找错人了？”

“我们就别玩这种低级游戏了。现在你按我说的做，不然你面前的男孩身上的塑性炸药可能不光会伤害这条地铁线路，上面的街上大约也会有人受伤。”

Kal不知道这倒吸一口冷气有几分是为了让自己冷静，又有几分是给电话另一头的人听的，然后他把电话从耳边拿开，紧张地扫视了一下四周。 **“** **John，手机炸弹，别过来，什么都别做。”** 他尽量把这句话中嘴唇的动作放到了最低，然后把电话举回耳边，“你想要什么？”他说，给声音中注入了一丝紧张和恐惧的颤音。

“人们总是会在意生命，即使是不在意自己的人也会在意别人，所以最保险的办法就是同时威胁这两样。”那威胁的声音中透出了一丝得意，“现在，转身，看到那两个人了么，一个留着傻乎乎的山羊胡，一个戴着墨镜，对就是他们，放下你的琴盒，慢慢走过去。”

“你根本就不认识我吧……？这都是为什么？”Kal说，这回又加了一丝烦躁，然而这些小把戏都没起到作用，看来Finch说得对，即使从不轻易卸下伪装，对有心的人来说，他还是太容易被认出来了——他早已足够擅长收敛作为曾居于不死之地的首生子民或是作为Feanorion的在人群中过于显眼的气质，但他的骄傲不允许他在没有明确的危机时掩藏自己的相貌或是屈从人类对发型的品味。

“他们会跟你聊细节的。现在，走过去，不要挂电话，保持你的两只手都在他们能看到的地方，别干蠢事，我在看着你呢。”

Kal照做了，而男孩跟在了他身边。

“别怕，不会有事的。”Kal边走对男孩轻声说，他知道电话那头的人也听得到，但是这回他收起了所有技巧，他的声音低沉稳定，带着无人可以扰乱的节奏。

 

耳机里Finch的声音提高了音调和语速： **“这行为方式可既不像是黑帮，也不像是政府。”**

Reese： **“把那两个人的照片发给你了，恐怕还有新的玩家入局。** **”**

Finch： **“** **John，没有什么你能做的吗？”**

Reese： **“现在，没有。”**

Reese看到Kal走到了那两个人面前。右手举着电话，左手维持在一个无辜的离身体够远的位置上。男孩在他身后停下了，而那两个人也似乎并没在意他。Kal的身体挡住了具体动作，但是从能看到的部分，Reese知道Kal左腋下的PPK被山羊胡拿走了，而墨镜男凑近了一些，手里的枪贴上了Kal的腰侧——Reese不知是自己脑子里对这样场景自动补充了音效还是保险打开的咔哒声真的能从那小耳机里传过来，如果是后者的话，这恐怕是一支不小的枪。

“很好，把电话给那个戴墨镜的。”透过耳机Reese依然能听到Kal手里一次性手机里传出的声音。

而手机里的下一句话是对那个戴墨镜的家伙说的，只有Kal靠他不同于人类的敏锐感官听到了：“我不在意你怎么搞，想把你哥哥的仇算在这人身上我没意见，但是找个安静的地方，把我的钻石找出来，弄清他是怎么知道的，弄干净点，别留下什么后患。” 

墨镜男的回答只是鼻子里发出的一声介于嗯和哼之间的不屑声音，他一直斜抬着下巴盯着Kal，墨镜挡住了这人的眼神，不过Kal感觉得到那恐怕称不上友好，似乎就连Kal的身高都让他不满。

墨镜男挂断电话后直接把手机丢到地上狠狠跺了一脚，然后踢到了地铁轨道里。

 **“Shoot！”** Finch忍不住发出了一声咒骂， **“正在我马上就能定位那个来电的时候！”**

**“冷静，Finch，他们居然没有发现Kal带着手机和耳机。我相信还有很多你能做的。”**

**“看起来原计划要推迟执行了。”** 键盘声在耳机里劈啪作响。

**“我怎么觉得这墨镜男的粗放和电话里威胁者的细腻很不协调？”**

Kal被那两个家伙夹在中间带出了地铁站，那个男孩留在了原地，地铁匆忙的人流继续向着各自的一天奔走，不知道自己和几磅塑性炸药刚刚擦肩而过，除了一直注视的Reese，并没有谁向那里多看一眼。

 

 **“John，告诉我你懂拆弹。”** 耳机里Kal的声音极低，但是每个字都清晰可闻。

 **“我不会让那男孩出事的，然后我会找到你，尽量拖延时间。”** Reese的回答没有一丝迟疑。

 

[1] Flight of the Bumblebee，也译作大黄蜂的飞行，小提琴版听起来比钢琴版丧病多了。

[2] Capriccio per violino solo n.5 第五小提琴独奏曲之狂想曲，这支曲子反正我是不太欣赏……


	18. Chapter 18

“Finch，你不打算告诉我这两天都是怎么回事么？也许我能帮上忙。”

“你已经帮了不少了，警探。”

“戴墨镜的不太好认，但是这个山羊胡名叫Rupert Kozel，和你昨天问起的Zoran Krizman属于同一个帮派。所以我对照了该帮派所有已知成员的资料，我想这个戴墨镜的应该是Bogdan Krizman，Zoran的弟弟。”

“多谢！”

“Finch？你还没告诉我昨天那公寓是怎么回事？”

电话挂了。Carter对着手机叹了口气。

 

**Finch** **：** **“** **Kal** **，我们警方的朋友帮我认出了你的绑架者，他们是** **Zoran** **的弟弟** **Bogdan Krizman** **，也就是那个戴墨镜的人，和他的黑帮兄弟们。”**

**“** **Glad to know.** **”** Finch和Reese都没有想到他们很快就听到了回答，尽管Kal的声音压得很低，而且带着一种胸腔受着压迫特有的沉闷。

**John** **：** **“所以你现在能说话了？”**

**Kal** **：** **“我在汽车后备箱里，多谢关心。那孩子怎么样？”**

后备箱里黑暗狭窄、硬邦邦的底板在汽车行驶中颠簸个不停……这还在其次，气味才是最糟糕的，这里曾经装过什么不难想象——漂白剂的气味并没有完全掩盖其他那些味道。不过Kal倒是没有抱怨的意思——比起上次呆在这里并留下气味的家伙，他显然已经幸运了许多，而且这样的封闭空间和汽车行驶的声音给了他说话的机会。

John： **“站在原地，我还在等机会。我欣赏你的乐观，** **Kal** **。”**

Reese不缺少车后备箱这种经历，上一次甚至车还被点着了火。以他自己的身材叠放在那个空间里已经够糟糕了，尤其是当车行驶着的时候，想象着Kal的状态他不禁皱起了眉，不知道精灵会不会晕车？

Kal： **“如果我矮上一英尺的话，兴许就可以踹后灯了。** **John** **，现在说我很抱歉把你绑在椅子上来得及么？我感觉我的报应马上就要到了。”**

**Reese不知道Kal多年来攒下的技能中包不包括从内部打开汽车后备箱，但是不管他有没有这个技能，他最好明白现在什么都不该做。还好，他说起踹后灯的时候的语气更像是某种调侃，** **“** **就我经验，黑帮什么的，并没有多少真正的刑讯技巧可言。”**

**“** **非常能安慰人。** **”** 耳机里传来一声Kal的轻笑，Finch手指下的键盘声停了一秒钟。

然而事实上，尽管逼仄的后备箱还影响不了他的幽默感，Kal并没有他听起来那么轻松愉快。他并不热衷于和人类交朋友，而这不是因为他对赋予信任有什么障碍。不同于一些可能至今仍在人类罕有涉足的世界角落维持着自己传统的文化和生活的同族，Kal，或者叫Maglor，已经在人类中生活了数千年，他所练就的不仅仅是伪装的能力，还有可以说已经像M200狙击枪一样准的对人的判断。结果，就在几分钟前，他把一个绑着炸弹背心站在地铁站台上的男孩留给了这个他刚刚认识了一天却极为认可的人。

他不喜欢这个感觉，但他明白这对男孩和地铁绝对是最佳的选择，不光是因为John拥有的相关技能——John是那种面对这类情况会把自己的安全置于最低优先级的人，而且不是冲动，是完全理性的决策。所以他更不喜欢这个感觉。

 **Kal** **：** **“** **对不起，** **John** **，就在我说希望你们不要再为我冒险后没多久，我就把手机炸弹这么大的麻烦留给你了。** **”** 这次他的声音里的笑意完全消失了，这声音让Reese脑中浮现的是那个走下卡车的瞬间的那个精灵。

**Reese** **：** **“** **就像我告诉过你的，这是我的工作。** **”**

**Kal** **：** **“** **炸弹的目的已经达成了一半，如果我不做什么出格的事，他们不会轻易引爆的。我会试试能不能从这些家伙嘴里套出点东西来。** **”**

男孩站在站台上的背影在人流间时隐时现，Reese还没有在周围找到控制炸弹的人，他快步走出地铁站，准备换个入口下来观察另一边的情况。轻易引爆是不会的，但对方的谨慎绝不是侥幸的理由，Reese还不敢在观察清楚前贸然走近。

 **“** **最安全的状态是你什么都不知道，或者你什么都知道，中间的情况，没有足够的筹码，却又会给人灭口的理由。所以什么都别说，演好一个无辜的音乐家，我们会尽快去救你的。** **”**  Reese的语速提快了，带着警告的意味。Kal想帮忙，但是Reese对此并没什么指望，他或许活了几千年，学会了很多各种技能，但Reese更信任的是自己了解的东西——经过专业训练的技巧，无论是战斗上还是战术上的——然而Kal不同于他了解的那些士兵特工和间谍，无论从能力还是思维方式上他都显得不可预料，而不可预料的因素作为队友可能比作为对手更加危险。

Kal： **“** **John** **，我想照** **现在的情况** **，我说什么都得死了，打电话的那人似乎很倾向于事后让我彻底消失，而** **Krizman好像认为我应该为他哥哥的死负责。** **”**

Bogdan的暴躁显而易见，可以说他在用枪口戳着Kal离开人流密集的区域后就立即放弃了假装冷静。 Kal在整个过程中算是十足地安静配合，但上车前山羊胡在他身后抽紧他双手上的塑料束带的时候，Bogdan就迫不及待地在他下巴上来了一拳，钻进后备箱的时候Kal的头还无可避免地有些晕眩。事实上Kal感觉，后备箱这种安排，不像是防备他看到车往哪开，更像是简单纯粹的……只想尽量给他制造屈辱和痛苦。

**Finch：“Kal，其实你完全可以提出做个交易，我们以那枚钻石为筹码，让他们放了你。”**

**Kal对此没有回答，尽管他并不在意这枚钻石，但是他并不喜欢让它回到这些人手里的主意，而如果这是一个诱骗加伏击性质的交易……然而Reese打断了他的思绪，** **“** **这主意……等等** **……** **damn** **！幸好这是群不知道在把人逼到后备箱之前要仔细搜身的笨蛋，Kal，我刚想起来，那枚钻石！就在你的口袋里，你的大衣，我昨夜穿出来的时候放进去的，让他们发现的话，你就是个死人了。”**

然而Reese口中对此的紧张感似乎完全没有感染到Kal，就Reese的理解，那声哧噗应该是……笑声，然后，耳机里传出一阵挣扎的窸窣声。

 **“** **你试过在整个人被塞在后备箱里手被绑在背后的情况下掏大衣口袋么？** **”** Kal的声音有些发闷，但是听起来这次他简直是憋不住地在偷笑， **“** **真想看看他们知道要找的东西就在自己车后备箱的角落里时会是什么表情，我要是为了这个说漏嘴可就糟糕了。** **”**

一枚价值10位数的血钻石，不知道在开采磨制和走私的过程中有没有真的见血，就这样被我们当过期的购物小票一样丢在放弃的安全屋里、忘在别人的衣服口袋里、扔在绑架犯的车后备箱角落里。Reese想着，目光继续搜寻者地铁站台里的可疑迹象，但他脸上也忍不住无声地露出了笑容。

**Finch** **：** **“** **听起来活得久有助于提升幽默感。** **”**

**Kal** **：** **“** **这么讲吧，在我生命的某个节点后，我觉得我不会再遇到更糟糕的情况了。** **”**

**Reese** **：“我越来越喜欢这哥们了，Finch。”**


	19. Chapter 19

后备箱盖被掀开的时候Kal深深吸了一口称不上有多清新，但好歹没有漂白剂和其他什么味道的空气，尽管接下来的一切不值得期待，他还是很高兴能告别那个气味。他被扯出来的时候见到的第一样东西就是Bogdan的枪口，然后很快，他发现自己真的陷入了经典的黑帮片场景：废旧厂房，几个面色不善的穿机车夹克的家伙，椅子和手腕上的塑料绑带。

Kal在保持着安静配合的情况下小心地观察着环境，对方，包括Bogdan，有四个人。机车夹克看起来是帮派标配，其中一个空手抱着胳膊，还有一个手里端着MP5K，Rupert Kozel从Kal身上拿去的PPK现在插在他的腰带里，而Bogdan手里指着Kal的——这回他终于看清了——银色的枪口大得吓人，居然是一支.50口径的沙漠之鹰。Kal不得不承认这家伙的品味足够俗气却又足够暴力。

“这是哪里？”他用了一个颇为糟糕的开场白。          

Finch的声音从耳机里传来， **“似乎是一个皇后区的旧化工厂。”**

“那不是你需要操心的事儿，小提琴王子。”Bogdan说话的同时手里的枪口冲着Kal的脸挥了过来，以这支枪的重量，这种近距离攻击真是用砸的比开枪破坏力不遑多让，Kal掐准时间顺着他动作的方向侧过了头，枪口没有重重击碎他的颧骨，而是从他脸侧擦边而过。然而他似乎躲得太彻底了，反而点燃了对方的怒气，Bogdan立刻又把枪口反向晃了回来，这回速度低了许多，应该不至于威胁到骨头，Kal没有再躲，枪口重重地撞上了他的脸颊，把他的整个头砸向一边。尽管早有心理准备，骤然的疼痛还是让他深吸了一口气。

如果他一直用这柄锤子一样的大枪砸来砸去可不太妙，也许还没来得及拖延时间就被砸晕了。John说得没错，Kal想着，这绝对是刑讯技术中的悲剧案例

“现在，游戏规则很简单：两个问题，你从哪里得到的消息？钻石现在在哪里？你回答得越快，你就能死得越干脆。”

“我不知道你在说什么……”Kal说，虽然他估计不可能让对方相信自己找错了人……但也算是一种拖延时间的策略吧。

“现在装傻已经晚了，”Bogdan冲着Kal的脸吼道，然后他退了半步，把枪插回了腰后，挥起了拳头，这一次挨得更实在，Kal觉得嘴里泛起了血腥味，“昨天下午，苏富比拍卖行，你花几百万买了一柄古剑。为什么！”

“如果我有几百万也不会在地铁里拉琴了。”Kal说着，将嘴里的血沫咽了下去，一边用缓慢的深呼吸缓解疼痛，保持头脑清醒。

“我不知道你为什么拉琴，但是我绝不可能认错人！”如果要用文字表达Bogdan的话的话，恐怕每个感叹号都是用拳头来写的，“不要装傻了！你买了剑迫不及待地取了货，把东西拿走扔了盒子，然后一整夜踪影不见，你是怎么知道的？钻石现在在哪里？！”

**Reese** **：“呃，我发现……远程听起来还真是比身处那情况更糟糕。”**

**Finch** **：“要知道你时不时就让我听这样的声音，** **Reese先生。”**

Reese发现自己对此完全无法反驳。

然后耳机里又传来一声击打，伴随着Kal的一声“噗咳”，然后骤然安静了下来。

**Finch** **：“我失去他的信号了！”**

**“如果你问我的话，听起来像是一棍子抽在肚子上** **，而手机承受了主要冲击力。这种情况我遇上过一两次。”** Reese **说着，然后他的语速提了起来，“要帮他最先要做的是解决这边的问题，Finch。我想我的机会快来了，现在地铁站里的人够多，地铁进站时的人流应该能够挡住视线。”**

Finch： **“我已经获取了地铁调度图，下一趟车只有不到一分钟时间到站。”**

 **“非常好。”** Reese走到了那个依然一动不动站在站台上的男孩身后，站在离他很近的地方。一边像一个等车的路人一样张望着地铁轨道，一边轻声对男孩说：“嘿，小伙子。”

男孩抬了下脸，但是没敢回头，也没回答他。

“你好，我叫John，我是来帮你的。”Reese说，继续把目光放在地铁来车的方向，“别回头看我，但是一会车来的时候，你就走上去，我会掩护你。不管是谁让你站在这儿，车来的那一瞬间人很多，他们看不到你，也就不会引爆，懂了吗？”

男孩对着面前的地铁轨道僵硬地微微点了下头。

“好样的，我看得出来你很聪明。”

“准备好，”进站的地铁开始在他们面前减速，站台上的人往前聚集着，Reese把一只手轻轻放在男孩的肩膀上，“你不会有事的……现在！”他轻轻推了一下男孩，带着他上了车。

“非常好。现在我们要抓紧这个他们还没注意到你离开的瞬间转移，走，这边。”Reese低头对男孩说，同时快步带着男孩穿过半个车厢，遇上另一车门刚上车的人时他抬头冲人们微笑，“抱歉，请让让，真抱歉，差点就要坐过站了。”Reese说着轻轻推开刚上车的人——他们从另一扇车门下了车。

“很好，我们现在找个安静的地方，把这东西从你身上拆下来。”Reese继续带着男孩快步行走，用自己和其他下车的人流把男孩挡在视觉死角中。地铁在他们身后启动，加速，离开了站台。

**“John，你打算带他去哪？”**

**“没有时间挑地方了，** **Finch。”** Reese推着男孩钻进了地铁站的卫生间，里面只有一个年轻人对着镜子挤着脸上的青春痘。听到门响他完全没有回头，也似乎完全没注意一个高个子男人带着一个男孩从他身后走过，进了卫生间尽头的无障碍隔间[1]。

隔间门关上。Reese转过身，第一次和男孩面对面，他递给对方一个鼓励的笑容。

“你太棒了！孩子，现在他们会以为你在车上。告诉我，你叫什么名字？”Reese一边蹲下身小心地解开男孩的外衣，一边轻声说着。

“Denis.”男孩说，他脸色苍白，Reese能感觉到他的身体在微微颤抖。

“好了，Denis，看着我。”Reese灰蓝色的眼睛对视着男孩眼中的恐惧，他的声音轻柔但坚定，“你勇敢极了，现在，我要把这东西拆掉，再坚持会不要动，好吗？”

Denis点了点头，这回没有那么僵硬。

“很好，让我看看。”Reese低头查看起那炸弹背心的构造。

 **“** **Damn it！** **”** 他低声说道， **“** **Finch，我不敢相信有这么没有原则的炸弹背心制作者，所有的线都是红的！我能搞定这个，但是恐怕要花更多时间。”**

 

[1] 美帝公共厕所一般都会有，为方便残疾人使用设计的，比普通隔间宽敞一些，里面马桶边上会有扶手什么的。


	20. Chapter 20

Bogdan注意到了手机碎裂的声响，好在这时候也不必担心他会发现那已经断掉的通话了。然而他从Kal西装内袋里摸出来的不只是一台碎裂的手机，还有一叠现金。那个瞬间Kal脑子里掠过的是，还不如在买小提琴的时候把钱都给了那孩子。那把琴本身说不上好，却养护得不错，显然它有个知道怎么对待乐器的主人，Kal甚至只需要微调一个音柄。

“在地铁里拉琴？嗯？这是什么！”当Bogdan用他自己的钱抽他的颧骨的时候Kal看到纸币上富兰克林的脸上留下了血印。

技术时代，真的，很麻烦。Kal想。

然后Bogdan把现金塞进了自己的口袋。

“你不可能只把那颗钻石卖这么点钱。我快要失去耐心了，昨天Zoran死了，你的同伙干的，你要知道我现在心情很不好。”

Kal看着面前Bogdan的脸，他的一只眼眶有点充血，让Bogdan在他面前微微有点重影，他保持着沉默，耳机里的声音断掉以后他只能倾听着头部受到重击导致的持续耳鸣。他得承认无法知道另一边的进展让他感觉有点焦虑，也许需要换个策略了，他还不敢冒险无视那炸弹威胁搞什么激烈的动作，但也许可以试探一下？

这时Bogdan打断了他的思路，“快说！”伴随着这样一句毫无创意的台词，他做了一个相对有创意的动作：他从腰带上拔出一柄折叠刀，啪的一声弹开，看出他的意图的时候Kal吃了一惊，刀尖落下来前的一瞬间他只来得及微微挪动了一下手掌——砰地一声刀刃穿过了他的左手手背，扎在椅子的塑料扶手上。

那一瞬间的剧痛让他发出了一声低喊，血色和折叠刀黑色的刀刃映衬下那只手显得格外苍白，看着鲜血涌出Kal意识到自己心底燃起了一点许多年未曾有过的恼怒。幸好在那个瞬间他还保持着清醒的头脑和足够的反应速度，让刀刃从食指和中指的掌骨之间穿过，不然这样随意的一刀很可能斩断筋骨，那样这只手恐怕要有数年才能完全恢复它原有的灵活和力量。

 **“出什么事了？”** 他耳中突然传来了Finch的声音。Kal愣了一下，目光扫过被扔在地上的手机，在吸气的时候加入了一个表示疑问的声音。

“在你的手机被破坏前我已经通过它复制了Bogdan的手机，Kal，现在我在你的耳机和他的手机间建立了蓝牙连接。”Finch立刻说。

 **“I’m fine. ”** Kal咬着牙低声说。Bogdan没有把刀再拔出来，血开始从椅子扶手上滴落。

 

听起来不太像是真的。Finch想着，但是他没有提出这一质疑，而是继续说道：“但是我现在切断了你和Reese先生之间的通话，考虑到他正在处理炸弹威胁。威胁解除的话我会立即告诉你的。”

而当他说着这句话的同时Reese的声音在他耳朵里响着：“现在最大的风险是在我理清这些线之前，对方打来了电话。”

Finch把用话筒切换到了另一频道： **“** **John，你能黑进那个引爆手机么？”**

 **“这是台一次性手机，最便宜的那种，”** Reese回答， **“我猜只买一卷红色电线来做炸弹背心的人也不会把智能手机绑在炸弹上。”**

 **“我猜试图弄明白它的号码可能也会有些风险……”** Finch说， **“所以我只能换个简单粗暴的方案了。我已经黑进了那地铁站周围的三个信号塔，手机是什么牌子。”**

**“Tracphon** ****[1]** ** **. ”**

Finch面前的屏幕上的一个窗口显示着曼哈顿地图，地图上三个红点在微微闪烁，中间是代表Reese的蓝点。键盘几声响动后一个上传进度条出现、在半秒钟内跑了过去，然后一个运行框弹出、代码滚动、运行框消失。

三个红点变灰的同时，一个倒计时窗口显示出来：

[00:02:59]

[00:02:58]

[00:02:57]

……

**“我写了一个脚本，现在五个街区内的该网络通话都被屏蔽了，但是只能持续三分钟。”**

**“够了。”**

“你说什么？”Bogdan说着， 但是Kal专注于耳机里Finch的声音和键盘声，皱着眉尖没有看他，“再装傻的话，这把刀还可以在你其他部位开几个洞。”

“我记得你，你当时也在拍卖行。Zoran是你的哥哥。”Kal说，声线压得低沉了一点，目光依然聚焦在他的左手上。鲜血在手背上流淌，在手掌下聚集，创口突突的疼痛仿佛在撞击分开肌肉的刀刃。

“见了血就能说话了？你怎么知道的？”Bogdan揪着Kal的头发把他的脸拽过来面向自己，对此Kal只是嘴角抽动了一下，Bogdan看到的是一张平静得有些诡异的面容，这张脸上装点着血痕和淤肿，两只眼睛的尺寸都明显有了区别，但某个瞬间让Bogdan的手微微一颤——那双盯着他的眼睛明亮得不合常理。

“你们两个长得很像。”Kal说。

“不是问你这个！剑匣子里的钻石！你怎么知道的！”然而吼这一句的时候，Bogdan松开手退了半步，下意识地转开了目光。 然而当他目光转回来的时候，他开始疑惑刚才那个瞬间令人心里发毛的锐利目光是不是幻觉，他面前的Kal虽然依然平静得出奇，却仍然是那种被连番的疼痛摧残着的人该有的颓然。

“说真的，我不知道，”Kal说话了，“我不知道什么钻石，我就是去买那柄剑的。”

“你指望我相信这个？”

“我把剑匣子扔掉了，只留下了那柄剑。扔在垃圾桶里，就在我从拍卖行提了货时候大约十分钟吧。我可以告诉你是哪个垃圾桶，不过我想现在已经迟了。也许你不介意去垃圾场找？”Kal说，控制住了没有露出不论是嘲讽还是纯粹觉得有趣的笑容。

“我不相信！”Bogdan说。又一次用拳头书写了语气中的激动。

 **“Kal，”** Finch的声音又响了起来， **“你可以考虑提出交易！”**

Kal做了个深呼吸，这个动作带动了浑身的疼痛，但是他觉得头脑更清醒了。“我们这样没有结果的，Krizman先生，当我终于说了几句实话的时候，你不相信。但你再在我手上插多少刀子都改变不了，那就是事实。”

“你想找的钻石现在失落在什么不为人知的角落了，你最好学着接受现实。”Kal一字一句地说。

然后，他在对方的眼神深处看到了……惊慌。

 

先前在Kal公寓里的那个人现在站在刚刚无知无觉地经历过炸弹威胁的地铁站里，他的电话响了起来。

“Sir，还没有找到目标。但可以肯定他曾经来过这里，在站台上拉了一会小提琴。”

“我们得到个新号码，似乎和当前目标有联系。”电话另一头的人对他的报告没有给出任何回应，“CIA认为这人可能属于和他们正在追查的涉嫌恐怖活动的组织，他们想通过这个血钻石走私案查出它的本土成员。”

“探索者似乎没有对同一案件给出过两个号码。”

“我认为这是在提示情况紧急。此事不能指望CIA的效率，另一组执行人去处理新号码了，你要尽快消除目标。”

“已经在做了。”

 

[1] 现实中应该没有这个牌子，这部分如果不科学的话就……无视吧


	21. Chapter 21

当Reese细致观察面前的炸弹的时候，几乎是立刻意识到情况比他预想的复杂。事实上手机引爆器通常是非常简单的，而且大半的情况下制作者根本没有考虑过怎样防止炸弹被拆除——他们不需要。但是这个不一样，尽管线的颜色是一样的，但Reese看得出制作者是个专业人士。换句话说，扯错一根线的结果，就会是灾难性的。

“所有的炸弹都是可以安全拆除的。”这是Reese在军队中关于拆弹学到的第一课，然而跟在这充满希望的第一句话后面的是：“但是，没有任何炸弹是一定会被安全拆除的。”事实上那第一课充满了爆炸后的图片：烈火、浓烟、被摧毁的建筑和破碎的人体。

“我从来不穿拆弹服，很多东西那玩意挡不住，而且，心里知道如果失败你会变成什么样，会帮你集中精力。”伴随着这句话的是教官身后巨大的屏幕上投影着会让九成的人反射式转过脸去的照片。

Reese从没有加入过专业的拆弹部队，每一次他和炸弹的不期而遇都像今天这样没有任何防护，而当年的那句话和那张图片也每一次都清晰地出现在他的脑中。那位教官还活着，Reese也还活着，所以这大约真的有用。

不过更重要的是，要知道如果失败周围其他的一切会变成什么样。

Reese告诉Finch没有时间挑地方了，而事实上他现在已经在能到的最佳地点了。纯就炸弹的分量来看，电话里的威胁稍显过分，Denis身上的C4尚不足以撼动整个地铁隧道。Reese注意到了胶带下隐约露出的密集的小凸起，它不是为摧毁建筑物设计的，里面加了钢珠——为了增加在人群中的杀伤力。这个卫生间里的隔板是铝合金，现在他们在末端的隔间。

如果失败，除了这个卫生间里的人，没有谁一定会死。

已经足够好了。

再没有原则的制作者也绝不敢把手机引爆器当学校电子电路课上的小定时器做，Reese的目光专注在那些线路间，发现那些红色的电线上有用马克笔涂的标记，显然制作者找出了不那么主流的区分方式。查看这些线路的时候他能感觉到手指下，隔着一层层材料、衣物、炸药，男孩的心跳急剧得像是快要引爆。

Reese抬头再次露出了鼓励的笑容，“Denis，有个好消息。我的技术支持刚刚屏蔽了这个手机的来电，不会有人引爆它了。”

除了我以外，不会有人引爆它了。而三分钟已经过了大半。

“我想，应该就是这条线……”片刻后Reese低语道。然后他的指尖感受到了电线在他轻轻拉拽下的阻力。这阻力以某种微妙的方式挑动了Reese脑内不知名的警觉，不对，不是这条。Reese松开手，感到头上飘过一层冷汗。

另一边Finch面前的屏幕上倒计时已经跑到了[00:00:38]。

 

Kal知道这一次Bogdan有点相信了，他立刻捕捉到了Bogdan眼中闪过的没能抑制住的惊慌。

“我想明白了，”他慢慢地说，仍然直视着对方的双眼，“为什么用炸弹威胁我的人和拷问我的人风格这么不一致。你担心的不是钻石本身，而是它的原主或是买主。”

“让我猜测一下，你可以随时纠正，”Kal观察着对方的反应，捕捉着他无意间透露的更多信息，“不是买主，买主是谁并不重要……你们是受人雇佣走私和出手那枚钻石的，结果你们搞砸了，只好再来这样一出。我想他不会引爆的，那些炸弹根本不是为我准备的，他有更大的计划……所以他才需要雇你们……哦，Krizman先生，我想你的麻烦大了。”

“你在说什么？”Bogdan似乎没有注意到这个问句从他口中脱口而出。然后他啐了一口，重新摆出了进攻的姿态，“看看清楚，麻烦大的是你。”

“你知道你的雇主是什么人是不是？即使昨天还不知道，现在也该知道了……如果Zoran有机会的话他也许会告诉你还是不要跟这些家伙做生意的好。”Kal没有理会Bogdan，继续说着，他的声线里压着一丝忍痛的紧绷，但是平稳得让人难以想象他的手上一个贯通伤还在滴落鲜血，“你们没意识到么？也许现在还来得及……”

 “黑帮要的是钱和势力，而不是炸毁城市或是动摇政府，你和他们不是一路人，Bogdan，”Bogdan瞪着Kal，呼吸随着Kal吐出的每个真相愈加急促，他甚至似乎没有意识到自己从没告诉过面前的人他的名字。而Kal说得不紧不慢，“你们的雇主是恐怖分子。而且似乎是跨国活动的，他们需要把钻石变成美国本土的现金，但是他们太过谨慎，所以找人替他们做这件事。”

“Kal，这听起来一点都不像是安全的谈判策略！”耳机里Finch的声音满是紧张。

他说得一点都没错。这句过后Bogdan明显急躁了起来，额角的青筋清晰可见。他猛地跺了跺脚甩了甩头，仿佛这样可以甩开Kal的话语和注视，然后他突然从腰后拔出了那支巨大的沙漠之鹰，动作突然得让Kal真有一瞬间以为自己的这次的冒进终于要给他漫长的生命带来终结了，但是这一次这支庞然大物依然是当锤子而不是枪用的，像先前的许多次一样，这一击留下了一个新的伤痕，但Kal及时看清了攻击的路线，尽量不着痕迹地偏头避开了最容易受伤的角度。然而接下来，Bogdan的独特创意又一次让Kal吃了一惊，他把那.50的巨大枪口戳到了Kal的嘴里。“这些你都是怎么知道的！快说不然我现在就用你的脑浆擦地！”

一瞬间的惊讶后，Kal这回真的没忍住，肩膀骤然一紧牵动了手上伤口的疼痛，但是他没有在意那个——走运的是这个造型笑起来大约Bogdan也看不出来，还以为他在颤抖呢！就在这时耳机里终于传来了他最想听到的消息： **“** **Kal，炸弹已经解除。请你继续拖延时间，Reese先生很快就会过去。”** Kal保持这个造型给了自己一点偷笑的时间，也让对方能稍稍冷静一下。

“这玩意在我嘴里怎么说话？”片刻后Kal对抗着自己舌头上带着枪油味的冰冷金属说，吐出的词句他自己都有点听不清。不过这大约足够传达信息了。

 

面前的倒计时框到零的瞬间，Finch什么也没说，他在心里数着秒。

7秒后耳机里传来了Reese的平稳紧凑的声音， **“炸弹解除，** **Finch。发给我Kal的坐标，叫Fusco来接手这个男孩。”**

 **“已经这么做了。”** 然后Finch快速描述了Reese错过的另一边的情况， **“我不知道他是怎么想的，** **John。我觉得这样下去Bogdan情绪失控是早晚的事儿。现在Kal和你之间的通话已经重新建立。”**

然而Reese没有回答，他手中的活还没完全结束，在拉出关键的那根导线后，Reese的动作快了起来。他很快拆下了手机，把电池拿了出来，然后在男孩急促的深呼吸中他终于把炸弹从他身上解了下来。 **“** **Denis，你做到了。我们成功了。”**

“你是谁，FBI？”Denis的声音还带着一丝颤抖。

“不是，”Reese顿了一下，露出了招牌的笑容，“天哪，我竟然还是没为这个问题想出个完美回答。我不属于任何政府部门，不过现在，我需要赶快去帮先前那位拉小提琴的朋友了。”

“他还好吗？那些坏人找他做什么？”听起来Kal给男孩的印象颇为不错。

“我肯定他活着，尽管说话好像有点不太清楚……”Reese指了下自己耳朵里的耳机，“我叫了一位我认识的警探来照顾你，他名叫Fusco。Denis，我需要你帮我个忙……”

男孩认真地点头。

 

 **“Kal，尽量别在我赶到之前丢了命好么？”** Reese的声音响起在他耳内的时候，Bogdan已经把枪口从他嘴里移开了。

Kal深舒了一口气，继续说了下去，似乎并没有受到耳机里的警告或是头骨遭大口径子弹炸裂威胁的影响：“Bogdan，我什么也不知道，原本只是猜测，什么也证实不了，但是你的反应告诉我我的猜测是对的。那么，你的处境恐怕十分不妙。你找错复仇对象了，错得太远……杀死你兄弟的人，不是我的同伙，我没有什么同伙。看他们的行动方式，我觉得那是CIA，或者NSA，或者随便什么三个字母的有关部门。你们的雇主已经被盯上了，而现在他们还躲在暗处，暴露在明处的是你们。”

现在，不管拿不拿回钻石，你夹在了政府力量和恐怖主义之间，而我觉得后者可能更想让你死。”

 

 **“前面那些是说给我们听的，Finch。后面这些是唬人的。我觉得他知道自己在做什么。”** Reese说着跑到了街道上，熟练地撬开一辆停在路边的车。虽然昨夜在告诉Kal形势的时候他们没有提到机器或是北极光项目， Kal也很清楚那些在他公寓里的特工不是什么CIA，他们的目标就是Kal，不是走私宝石准备袭击的不知名恐怖组织，但是他这样自然地把这两件事扯到一起……连Reese都觉得好有道理，Bogdan就更不可能识破了，他这会儿大约吓得不轻。

Reese甚至有点相信Kal有可能做到靠嘴皮子脱身了，但是接下来的转折谁都没有料到。

 **“John，我们有麻烦了！我想有人在包围Kal所在的废弃工厂！两辆玻璃全黑的MPV刚刚停在一个街区外，我能看到的似乎是两个便衣特工和两个战术小队** ****[1]**** **，我想他们很可能是CIA！”**

 **“这简直是个预言家。”** Reese猛地踩下油门。

 

[1] Tact Team，就是4个人左右穿着作战服端着枪那种。CIA到底是啥样的真不知道，这里的行动模式参考了《国土安全》，不过国土里的CIA和POI里的完全不是一个风格。很可能是国土比较写实，而POI黑起政府机构不遗余力……


	22. Chapter 22

废弃工厂内部没有视频监控可以获取，Finch面前只有少数几个街角摄像头的图像，不能完整地看到CIA的动向，不过就目前看到的情况，Finch觉得Reese在他们进入工厂前赶到的希望非常渺茫。 **“** **Reese先生，根据当前布鲁克林大桥的交通情况，我恐怕时间会是我们最大的敌人。”**

Finch没有想到回答他的不是Reese而是Kal， **“** **Finch，我能处理这边的情况，我只需要你帮忙制造点干扰。”**

Finch吃了一惊——Kal的声音不高，语速很快，但很明显这次不可能指望Bogdan看不出异常。他这是放弃谈判了么？

 **“你在跟谁说话！”** 果然，几乎是立刻，Bogdan的声音传了过来。

 **“我只需要让他的注意力分散上5秒钟。”** Kal又说话了，这次声音更低，但是语气更强也更紧迫。Finch深吸一口气，双手飞快地在键盘上操作了起来。

“这是什么？你还说你没有同伙！”Bogdan的怒吼和耳机被掏出来的声音同时响了起来。

 **“NOW！”** Kal的声音因为耳机被掏出来显得十分遥远，Finch按下了回车键。

 

Bogdan把他的耳机掏出来的时候，Kal的目光落在依然插着刀的左手上。Finch没有回答他，但他听到了键盘声。Kal完全无视了Bogdan的质问，等待着那键盘声的效果。

他只等了大约半秒钟。

Bogdan和他的三个同伙的手机同时响了起来。这大约是普通手机能发出最响的声音了，听起来十分刺耳。

“很好。”Kal低声说着，左手猛地抬了起来、握拳、向侧面一晃。穿透手背刺入椅子扶手的折叠刀尖被拔了出来，本来血流已经减缓的伤口撕裂着，一串血珠撒在地上。但是除了只有他自己听得到的牙齿间发出的咯吱声，Kal没有发出任何响动。他目光专注于折刀的动作，在它从他手背上松动滑落的瞬间，他伸出手指用指节去夹刀柄，贯通伤让手指的力量和速度大幅下降，差一点它就要从指间滑落。绷紧的肌肉让更多鲜血涌了出来，但是Kal的手指毫不犹豫地继续快速行动着，浸血的刀被艰难地拎起握到手中，然后倒转的刀刃割开了手腕上的塑料束带。

Bogdan花了两秒钟用左手掏出手机，看了一眼，然后迷惑地把手机举到耳边，他的目光扫过Kal——他已经在割断右手上的塑料带了。Kal注意到Bogdan的眼睛吃惊地睁大了，但是他没能来得及思索发生了什么——突然间他耳边的手机里发出了并不响亮但极为刺耳的高频声音，这声音贴在耳边响起，感觉简直能洞穿人的大脑。

在他把手机丢下的同时，Kal站了起来。

“我本来希望我们的对话不需要用这样暴力的方式结束，但是现在没有时间了。”一步跨到Bogdan面前的同时Kal说着。

Bogdan所知道的下一件事是Kal的左臂卡着他的脖子而Kal的右手捏住了还在他手里的沙漠之鹰，他发现自己完全无法反抗那只手的力量，震耳欲聋的枪声响了起来，瞄准和扣动扳机的是Kal，但穿过手臂直达肩膀的剧痛让Bogdan意识到承受这支大口径手枪的强劲后座力的是自己的胳膊。

三声枪鸣，Bogdan看着他正冲过来的三个同伴在耀眼枪火中倒在了地上，其中只有一个来得及掏枪。

“抱歉，我恐怕我射膝盖没有John那么准，如果他们谁死了的话……只好怪这支枪口径太大。”Kal的一枪射向了膝盖，另外两枪都射向了肩膀，那个端着MP5K 的家伙没有来得及开枪——他的整条胳膊被近距离射中的.50子弹炸了下来。

“我很遗憾你失去了兄弟，不过你真的找错复仇对象了。”Bogdan听到Kal的声音再次在他耳边响起，“CIA很快就到，我建议你告诉他们你知道的有关你雇主的一切，这是你最好的机会。”

吐出最后一个词的同时Kal的右臂在Bogdan耳侧勾起，从侧面压着他的头，他的左臂同时施加了压力。Bogdan立刻失去了意识[1]。

 

Kal捡起了地上的手机，他的耳机也不知何时从Bogdan手里掉在了地上，当他重新激活耳机塞回耳道时那还没停下的高频声音攻击让他皱了皱眉。 **“** **Finch，我解决Krizman了，还有多久CIA会进来？”**

 **“Kal，你没事吧？”** Finch的声音立刻替代了刺耳的尖啸， **“我想他们听到了枪声，这会让他们推进得更谨慎，你现在还来得及从那里出来！”**

 **“我得收拾一下这里……你说这里原本是个化工厂？那应该会有能用的东西……”** Kal说着从Bogdan的衣兜里掏出几条塑料束带，把其中两条隔着衣服扎在了左臂上，比止血需要的稍稍多勒紧了一两格。手掌上的血流缓了下来，他有点无奈地用衬衫擦了擦手上的血，然后抬起胳膊，看到血已经不会滴落，Kal立刻行动起来。

Kal很快找到了需要的东西：化工厂清洗设备用的桶装二氧化氢。“但愿这玩意儿还没有过期失效。”

 **“他们很快就要封锁所有的出口了，”** Finch的声音在耳机里清晰响亮， **“** **You have to get out NOW！”**

 **“我不能冒险留下** **DNA样本，”** Kal说着开始把大量过氧化氢倒在椅子扶手和地上的血迹上，无色的液体在血迹上嗞嗞地冒起了泡。 **“那会是很大的麻烦。”**

 **“我想一个活的精灵落到政府手里会是更大的麻烦。”** Reese的声音插了一句。

Kal对此的回应是加快了手里的工作，他用过氧化氢处理了包括Bogdan的拳头在内的所有沾上自己血迹的东西，最后连那支沙漠之鹰的枪口也被倒上了一些。那柄几乎被血浸透的折叠刀被他整个扔进了还剩大约三成的过氧化氢桶里。 **“基本清理完毕。”**

“这个还是还给我吧。”Kal最后从Rupert Kozel腰带里拿回了他的PPK， **“** **Finch，我该从哪里离开？”**

**“我这里没有全面的监控，现在东侧出口最有可能有希望，你得赶快了。”**

 

Kal往东侧跑了过去，在一条走廊里他突然放慢了脚步。

CIA训练有素的战术队伍行进得十分谨慎和安静，Kal靠着精灵的敏锐听力才捕捉到了接近的脚步和衣物摩擦的细微声响。昏暗的走廊里他停了两秒钟凝神倾听，转角后有两个人在走近。在他们的枪口露出转角的瞬间，Kal快步闪进了旁边一扇半开的门。

当他回头查看自己所处的环境的时候，心里一沉。这是间小储藏室，没有窗，也没有其他出口。 **“情况有些不妙，** **Finch。”** 他侧身站在门口，手里的PPK举在身前。

 **“抱歉，meldor** ** **[2]**** **，是我搞砸了。”** Kal轻声说， **“答应我，如果我被** **CIA带走，不管我遭遇什么，什么都不要做。这一切都是我个人原因，我也早就准备好了承担后果。听到了吗？John！Harold！听到了吗？”**

 

[1] 这个动作叫Sleeper hold，原理是用胳膊夹着对方的脖子压迫双侧颈动脉致人昏迷，一般翻译成十字锁喉。

[2] Quenya，朋友们。


	23. Chapter 23

Finch觉得自己好像听懂了Kal说的那个来自不知名的语言的词，而那词中的含义令他心里一沉。

“不管我遭遇什么……”Kal说得相当轻描淡写，但是Finch立刻能想到他会遭遇什么，但愿他真的清楚他是做好了准备承担什么样的后果。一个本应只属于传说的不死的精灵，在他的身上到底能发现什么，他的存在能解释什么？Finch承认自己有着同样的好奇，面对这样的问题，Finch不怀疑包括美国政府在内的世界上的许多组织和机构都不会考虑半分道德负担。一旦被发现他不是人类，没有任何法律可以保护他，即使Kal不仅看起来和人类极为相似，而且展现着甚至可能高于人类的智慧和情感。Finch看得出Kal——或是用那个属于不知名语言的名字，Kanafinwë，他的骄傲刻在灵魂深处，当有人想要违背他的意志从他身上得到什么的时候，事情只会走向Finch不愿想象的糟糕方向。

 **“我们听得到，Kal，”** Reese的声音将Finch的思绪拉回了现实， **“你还没有被带走呢，而我们不会让那样的事发生。”**

 

Kal也不能确定现在在CIA眼中自己到底是什么角色，很可能是试图携钻石潜逃的黑帮雇佣的拍卖代理……或者他们把Kal和恐怖分子那头联想到了一起？这些误会本身也许并非不能澄清，然而不管Kal有多无辜，Maglor在许多人类眼中却永远没法是无辜的，不是没有过人试图烧死他或者解剖他，而现代文明的发展恐怕还远远没有消除这样的威胁。

Reese的回答让Kal的神经稍稍一松，如果不是现在一只手完全失去战斗力——而且如果手上的血蹭在什么上了，他清除血迹的努力也成了个笑话——他本不会说出这样遗言一般的话来。如果事情的发展终究不随人愿，也许John和Finch会听他的，也许他们不会，眼下Kal驱散了这些有关自己无法控制的事的思索，专注于眼下的情况。两个战术队员，也许他应付得了，但他们的支援就在这座并不很大的建筑物另一侧，那才是最大的威胁。

可惜这支PPK没有消音器。Kal轻轻把它放回了枪套。

Kal的左手抬在胸前，先前用过氧化氢稍稍冲洗了一下伤口，现在贯穿的疼痛像有一把红热的金属屑在神经上蹦跳烧灼，他用肩背贴紧墙壁，冰冷坚实的触感透过衣物，让疼痛的搏动得到些许冷却。

Kal侧耳倾听，走廊上轻微却清晰的脚步声踏近了。别用左手。他嘶声在心里说。

Kal觉得很可能是血腥味暴露了自己，脚步声停下的瞬间他听到了一两声细微的吸气声，然后门开了，一道灯光伴随细长的枪口探了进来。

在光束马上要扫到自己的时候Kal动了起来，快得像一只猎豹，却因为尴尬地抬在面前的左手并没有猫科动物的优雅。压下前面这个战术队员手中的枪口的同时，Kal用身体把他整个人撞出了门。Kal用上了最大的力量，为的是在这的占据出其不意优势的宝贵瞬间同时压制住两个对手——先进门的战术队员的后背把他的搭档顶到了走廊另一侧的墙上，身体的撞击声中夹着两个人骤然紧迫的呼吸，还有一声头盔撞上墙壁的闷响。Kal的左臂夹住了战术队员手里的M4A1，推着他的枪托狠狠撞向他的身体，同时右拳砸在他的脸上。若非头盔挡住了最佳攻击角度这一拳的力度足以让人失去知觉，但是对手的全套装备大大降低了徒手攻击的效率，Kal鼻间乎出一声挫败的喘息，对手放开了手里的枪展开反击。

前面的战术队员的搏斗给他身后被挤在墙上的搭档赢得了一点活动空间，他抓起了胸前挂着的步话器：“TACT-4，ONE TARGET IN EAST CO ——”

这句喊话以一声痛哼结束——Kal猛地把面前的对手掀倒在地，用从他手里扯过的步枪枪托粗暴地打断了他搭档的通话，一声扯断电线的撕响，步话器飞了出去，在昏暗的走廊里滚出了视野。

已经晚了，Kal的精灵耳朵听得到对手衣服里步话器母机中传来了回话。用一只手安静迅速地制伏两个训练有素的对手看来终究是妄想。

Kal咬了一下牙，面部的伤因绷紧的肌肉而突突作痛，左手的贯通伤也应和一般地传来阵阵撕裂的灼痛。尽管Kal保持着谨慎，这只手没有接触到任何东西，但是激烈的动作还是让伤口又裂开了，Kal感觉得到血绕过腕骨向袖子里流淌。

那战术队员没有注意滚落的步话器，而是直接对Kal端起了枪，考虑到刚刚他的手也被枪托扫过他的动作已经算是极快，“FREEZE！ DROP THE GU——”然而Kal再一次打断了他，好像完全没有注意到指向自己的枪口似的，他挥剑一样把手里那把倒提着的M4A1砍向了对手的颈侧，被当做冷兵器用的枪上照明灯还亮着，在昏暗中划出一道转瞬即逝的亮弧。

一个倒下的同时，另一个站了起来。爬起来的第一个战术队员从侧面猛地撞过来，Kal失去了平衡，只听得自己的头撞在墙上砰地一声，又一层新的疼痛，叠加在已有的那些之上简直像是一支小管弦乐团里加入了一个重低音鼓。眼前发黑的瞬间Kal把手里的M4A1向对手砸了过去，打断了对手掏出手枪的动作。Kal将左手紧紧一攥，尖锐的疼痛像一道撕裂的闪电炸过他的大脑，借着这一瞬间的清醒他拔出了腋下的PPK，两声枪响——第一枪扣动扳机的瞬间他就知道打偏了，但是第二枪正中膝盖。

对手痛呼着倒下，Kal赶忙把他指间的手枪踢开。

Kal喘息着站直，缓缓松开了握紧的左手，一滴血从手背上滑落，Kal呼吸一紧，昏暗中伴着啪嗒一声轻响，Kal看到血滴落在了他的脚背上。

 

跑起来时Kal意识到自己的脚步已经有些虚浮。不知道他们的增员多久会找到这里，他想着，一边把手臂上止血的塑料束带又抽紧了几格。然后他的思索有了答案：他来的方向走廊远端已经能听到跑动的脚步声，听起来至少有5个人。

**“Kal，如果你在东侧走廊中间的话，试试右侧的最宽的那扇门，它通向一间厂房，也许能绕开走廊两端的增员！”**

**“Hantanyel** ** **[1]**** **.”** Kal低声说，呼吸仍来不及平复，他一枪击落了面前双开铁门的锁，在一个便衣特工和四个战术队员冲进走廊的瞬间，他闪进了Finch提到的厂房。

**“径直往前26英尺有出口。”**

然而Kal来不及跑出这26英尺就不得不猛地闪到一台化工设备后面，枪声和呼啸的子弹声淹没了耳机里Finch的声音。Kal探身开了一枪，一个冲在最前的战术队员倒下了，Kal缩回身子，头靠在身后的设备上，子弹撞击金属壳体的声响震动着他的头骨，他捏紧了手里的枪。

**“我只有3颗子弹了。Finch，我要扔掉耳机和手机了，记着我的话，什么都不要做。”**

然而耳机里传来了Reese声音： **“你知道我为什么喜欢** **P226R么？因为它弹夹特别长** ** **[2]**** **。”**

猛然间，Kal意识到耳机里的语声夹杂着枪声。

而他身后的枪声变了。

Kal探身张望。四个战术队员都已经倒在了地上，而那一个便衣特工正借着设备的掩护和看不见的敌人对射。他完全暴露在Kal的视线内，Kal毫不犹豫地开了枪，特工应声而倒。

枪声止息，一瞬间空旷的厂房里寂静得可怕。

Kal站起身，感觉眼前模糊泛滥的黑色像漩涡一样绞起来。不够清晰的视线中，看到穿着西装的高个子男人焦急但脚步沉稳地向他跑来，标志性的白衬衣在昏暗的光线下显眼异常。

“至少还有一个特工和半支小队在路上了，快走。”Reese抓住Kal的左臂，用力拖着他向厂房另一头跑去。  


[1] Quenya， 谢谢你。

[2] POI第一集中Reese抢货拿来的这支枪，一直用了挺久，弹夹容量达15发。而9mm的PPK，加上枪膛里的那发也只有7发。Kal原本是有备用弹夹的，不过被黑帮的人拿走了。


	24. Chapter 24

Reese平时更习惯的是拖着比自己矮的人跑路。但他并没有太多机会感受这个使不上力的胳膊角度，Kal似乎很快稳住了节奏跟上了他的步伐。

这个家伙还真能撑。Reese侧目看了他一眼，他的样子让Reese握着他胳膊的手下意识地一紧——Reese觉得已经能很分明地辨别他什么时候不是在认真地……扮作人类，而现在恐怕就不是，事实上所有的伤痕和凌乱的长发下他身上散发的某种气质更加浓烈，刚刚的交火在他们身上留下了火药味混合着Kal身上散发的血腥，Kal的双眼里的星辰和火焰， Reese脑中猛然闪过一片绝不属于这个时代的景象，火光和黑血，巨兽的鳞片，不知名语言的战吼，金属的声响和颜色。

这个精灵经历过战争。

如果自己没有及时赶到会发生什么？Reese并没有花时间去想，这个问题随着那个景象一闪而逝。

 

 **“我接到他了，Finch，”** Reese加快了脚步， **“帮我们找个离开的路线。”**

**“出厂房门向右，然后走廊西侧第三扇门，穿过一个仓库，你们可以从工厂前门离开。”**

**“我想偷CIA的车不是个好主意？”**

“如果前门是我理解的那个的话，有Bogdan的车，”回答他的是Kal虽然急促却听不出任何危险味道的声音，Reese侧目扫了他一眼，他似乎又切回了人类模式，“John，你是怎么过来的？”

“我半途征用了一辆摩托车，需要个相对不那么受路况影响的交通工具。”Reese说。

按照Finch的指示转过又一扇门，面前是凌乱的旧仓库，而当堆积的杂物在身侧掠过，一片空地猛然展露在面前：一把翻倒在地的椅子，四个倒在地上的人。Reese手里的枪举高了，目光飞快地观察着环境，先前连续射击的后坐力让他肩膀的枪伤一阵阵抽痛，不过他欣慰地看到手中P226R的准星依然稳定。

“看来我对前门的理解没错，”Kal说 “我想车钥匙在那个家伙身上，左膝中枪的那人。”

确信他能站稳后Reese放开了Kal的胳膊，四个人中离椅子最近的那个看起来不省人事却没受什么伤，虽然摘了墨镜，他还是一眼认出了是Bogdan，而其他几人身上有些虽不致命却已经足够可怖的伤痕，只可能来自他手边那支.50口径的沙漠之鹰。他身边的地上还有一片片带着淡淡血色的水迹，一个蓝色的塑料桶里泡着一柄折叠刀，桶里的液体已经是粉红色，还在冒着小气泡。Reese一边跑到Kal说的那人身边摸索他口袋里的车钥匙，一边在脑内飞快地重建着这里发生的一切。“你不在意Bogdan怎么对CIA描述你么？”

“他说不出什么有效信息，我想他不光是功课做得不足，连观察的心思都没怎么用。”这次Kal的回答甚至带上了一丝笑意，“而且，我觉得我最终还是成功地吓到他了。”

如果你肯用你那个灼亮的精灵眼神吓人的话，用不着这么费劲的。

 

Reese帮Kal打开右前座的车门时听到了一声轻笑：“连升两舱呢。”

片刻后Reese将脚下的油门稳稳地踩到了公路限速以上，他身边Kal将头靠在头枕上，半闭着双眼，脸上没有叠着伤痕和红肿的部分因失血十分苍白，那只带着贯通伤的手被另一只扶着举在面前。

“你看起来需要医疗救护。”Reese说，“你感到头晕吗？如果你觉得快要昏迷了最好告诉我，你什么血型？”

Kal深吸一口气，睁开了双眼。“我很确定输人类的血对我不会有好处的。我没事，或者说我很快会没事的。”他开始在车里翻找起来，Reese吃惊地看到他的右手上居然没沾到任何血迹。他从车后座扯过了一条皱巴巴的难看的领带，看到他开始把那玩意儿缠在受伤的手上Reese手里的方向盘抖了一下。后面车的一声不耐烦的鸣笛让Reese把目光落回了公路上，尽管Reese不怀疑Kal处理外伤的技术，且这只是临时措施，可他现在干的事儿简直像是在死于失血还是感染间选择了后者。

 “有刀子么？”Kal问。Reese摸出来递给他，两声砰的轻响，他割断了手臂上止血的塑料带，血色立刻开始从领带下面渗出来，“恐怕还是需要缝合。”

 **“Kal，我认识那么一两个可以不问问题的医生。”** Finch提议道。

 **“不必，我自己可以处理。”** Kal说，平淡的声音中并没留下争辩的余地。

**“图书馆里有相关器材，我会带他回去。”**

 

他们中途换了两次车才到达目的地，第一次依然是不告而借，第二次是换上了已有准备的安全车。

Reese帮Kal拿来医疗器材的时候，突然觉得他的样子有些不太对劲，他想了片刻才发现问题的所在：正常人这时候某些伤处大约还没有真正肿起来，而他脸上虽然伤痕仍在，却已经几乎恢复了原来的轮廓。

“你愈合得比人类快？”

“是的。”Kal说着开始有条不紊地处理伤处，重新扎上止血带后他松开了那条领带，然而他似乎省略了很多清洗消毒的步骤就开始了缝合，在自己掌心里戳弯形针的时候他没有用钳子，他的面部肌肉绷紧了，但没有什么其他疼痛的表现。Reese想起前一晚自己伤口里的杜松子酒，也许精灵也不会感染吧。

“你昨晚对我的枪伤用了什么类似的超自然能力么？”

“不，我夺取过太多生命，已经失去治愈的能力了，”Kal说，“我只是尽可能帮你减轻了疼痛，并且包扎得足够紧。”

Reese摇了摇头，放弃了试图探寻精灵的战争观，不管Kal以前杀过什么，在那工厂里他可是一具尸体都没留下。

 

 **“Finch，你在么？”** 片刻后，Kal突然说道。他手上的伤口已经缝合妥当，扎好了绷带。

**“一直都在。”**

**“还有John，我想我该向你们致歉。”** Kal直视着坐在桌子另一头的Reese，但是他的话是对两个人说的， **“我本该更有策略地处理** **Bogdan的问题。我的一些个人经历，还我有无药可救的骄傲，让我无视了你们的建议，这让你我都身处险境。还有种种因我的身份而来问题，更不该让你们承担风险。Finch先生，我现在请求你再进一步麻烦到来前尽快安全地离开那间公寓，计划到此为止。”**

Reese看着他挂着伤痕的郑重面容，他的眼中第一次明显地透出了原本深深沉在光芒背后的悲伤。然而Reese没来得及回答他，耳机中的Finch终结了这个尚未开始的争论。

 **“说晚了一分钟，Kal，”** 他说， **“就在你问我在不在的那个时候，走廊上的特工刚好离开，我就抓住机会溜进你的公寓里来了。”** Finch此时正背贴着Kal公寓的房门，低头查看手中的手机，屏幕上显示着外面走廊的监控视频。

 **“哦不，看来我有麻烦了。”** 视频监控上刚刚离开的特工又踏出了电梯，他提着一个看起来颇为沉重的塑料桶，身边一起走进来的还有那个早上在壁炉前接电话的人，大约是他的上司或是搭档。

 **“精灵总是这么有预见性么？”** Reese没忍住横了Kal一眼，抓起桌上刚刚重新填好子弹的手枪， **“** **Finch，先躲一下，我来了。”**


	25. Chapter 25

在Reese说话前Finch就已经钻进了Kal的壁橱关上了门。上一次这样做还是不久前的事[1]，Finch发现尽管上一次他躲的人只是Reese和一个女记者，即使被发现也不会有什么真正的危险——不过大约会尴尬地收到非常诡异的目光——但就紧张感来说，反而比这次更强。

因为他真的不喜欢枪械。

而Kal的壁橱简直可以给人一种安全的错觉，黑暗中不算狭窄的空间里充满着Finch所十分熟悉的羊毛，亚麻，法兰绒和粗呢的气味，还有这些织物说不上柔软但温度适宜的质感。Finch开始以一件件感受那些衣物的质料来放松神经，并且发现这果然十分有效，他甚至判断出了Kal在纽约的裁缝是谁。

不过Finch的目光并没有离开过手机上的监控视频。

两位特工推门而入，Finch把信号从走廊切到公寓内部。

 

“……是的，地铁的监控录像里没有看到他是什么时候离开的。”

“也许等一下CIA的调查结果？”

“原本新号码的出现和目标在地铁里现身说明他们还在活动，抓住他们只是时间问题。现在因为CIA的动作太大，很可能让他们隐匿起来或是加快行动。现在一次本土恐怖袭击随时都可能发生，不能把时间花在等和审问黑帮小混混上了。”

“你真认为这样能钓出来他？”

“如果你有别的线索，我洗耳恭听。目标一定有自己的本地资源，安全屋、现金、交通，追在他身后是不可能找到他的，除非等到他发动袭击的那一刻。”

“没有，就这么办吧。这一地区都在控制下，这目标唯一的好处就是辨识度够高。”

“还是提醒各单位小心，别忘了昨晚的事。而且他那时就有一个很可能像我们一样的帮手。”

 

外面的两人停止了对话，Finch的眼镜片无声地靠上壁橱门板的缝隙。狭窄的视野里他看到两个特工在屋子中央放置了一个装置，正在用一条管子连接那个装置和塑料桶。

Finch小心地往壁橱深处缩了一下，手机屏幕上重新调出了公寓里的监控视频，拉近了的镜头中，那个装置看起来丝毫不精致，似乎是手工制作的，一开始Finch还以为是炸弹，但很快他发现不是：这有点像一个草坪上的喷雾洒水器，但还带着一个风扇和显然是电池的东西，旁边有个无线信号接收器。

所以这是……化油器和火花塞？

Finch的脑海中闪过了自己自小就十分熟悉的汽车结构，还有那时遍常常想象的内燃机里乍现的膨胀火光和热流的景象。

很有创意啊……有巨大的落地窗做缓冲，这样的爆燃可能不会破坏建筑物结构，但是足以完全烧毁这间公寓里的东西。

然后他的表情从思索变成了惊恐。

特工们显然没有打算让这个内燃机汽缸只包括Kal的客厅，他们正在打开通往卫生间、卧室、会客室的门。

“你想过我们要烧的东西价值多少么？”在其中一个向Finch藏身的壁橱走过来的时候，远处传来了另一个人的声音。

近在咫尺的一声轻笑，“不知道，不过我不会替他可惜的，就这柜子里的西装可能就够我半年的工资。”

 Finch的后背贴着壁橱里深处的墙壁，他身上的网络公司技术员工作服完全无法像纯羊毛西装那样隔绝墙壁的冰冷，但是这无助于他减少紧张——他觉得外面的人竟然没有听到自己的心跳在整个壁橱里回荡已经是个奇迹。他的手指在手机屏幕上无声地迅速操作着——复制手机的绿色进度条在两声心跳的时间里走向了完成，他觉得能感觉到对方的手伸向了壁橱门——门外手机声响了起来。

Finch眨了眨双眼，这并非出自他的操作。

 

[NYPD第八分局]

Fusco的目光漫无目的地扫过他正在装订一叠文件的上方，他看到一个长头发高个子穿着西装的人晃了进来。他的目光回到了手里的文件上，按下了订书机。

等等……作为一个专业素养其实还是不错的警探，Fusco毕竟还是隐约发现了那么点不对劲。

他抬头又看了一眼，的确不太对。而问题就在于，这人看起来有多不对劲，他的态度和姿势就有多自然。就好像他不是一个个子比某个西装男还高，长发过肩，无论身材还是相貌都本该令人过目不忘的存在，更别提他现在还带着一脸伤痕、一只手上扎着绷带，而且走进的是一个谋杀组警探办公的警察局。他的姿态完全就像……就像一个绝没有人会看第二眼的全纽约最普通的路人走进了一家人来人往的廉价披萨铺子。

然后Fusco发现坐在角落里的男孩Denis在和这个不太对劲的高个子男人交换着奇怪的微笑。他摸出了手机。

“Lionel，我现在很忙。”手机中传来Reese没有表情的声音。

“嘿，Wonder boy，你认不认识一个身高快要有两米，头发比我今天赶的文件还长，长得比你还好看的家伙？而且看起来刚刚挨了一顿好揍……”

“什么！他出什么事了？”手机听筒里传出了踩刹车的声音，果然！果然这种不正常的人和事总是要和西装男和眼镜儿有关。“别别别激动，没什么，只不过这个人刚刚走进了我的办公室，而且我觉得你早些时候交给我的男孩，Denis，可能认识他。”

“稍等。”Reese的声音断掉了，电话还通着，看来他切出到另一条线了。

 **“Kal，你在干什么？”** Reese没能抑制住质问的语气。

 **“执行计划？听起来Finch那边有点麻烦，于是我想起你说过我出现在政府部门应该很快能钓出这些人来。”** Kal回答得很快，语调简直称得上轻快。

**“……”**

Reese把电话切回了Fusco的线上，“Lional，帮我看着点那个家伙。他现在处境十分危险，”语声顿了一下，“干脆逮捕他好了。”

“好吧……还有个情况你可能想知道，半小时前，有个带着FBI证件但是我感觉不太像FBI的人跑来找Denis问话。我没拦着他，不过窃听了一下，Denis几乎什么都没说。现在这个家伙还在局里，我刚刚觉得他好像也认识这个被揍了一脸的高个子，这会儿他在打电话……”

Reese的语速骤然加快了，“这肯定不是FBI，想办法拖住他，快！”

**“Kal，你的任务已经完成了，现在立刻离开那里。”**

**“好。”** 听到这句简短干脆的回答，Reese稍稍松了口气。

 

Fusco挂掉电话的时候撇了撇嘴，这种事……想要事后听到解释也基本没戏。

“嘿，Agent Walker！”他用了自己最无聊的闲扯语气。

那个“FBI”刚好挂掉了手里的电话，“是Special Agent Wilkins。”他说，把目光从那个高个子怪人身上收了回来望向Fusco。

“问出什么来了么？”Fusco头往角落里沙发上的Denis那方向示意了一下。

“如果说吓坏了全都说不出来我能理解，可他对绑架他的人好像记得很清楚，对帮他拆炸弹的人反而啥都说不出来……”对方十分配合，用的也是最无聊的抱怨强调。Fusco看到在他身后那个高个子怪人转身快步离开了。看来我不用逮捕他了，Fusco不知道为什么自己好像松了口气。

Fusco短促地笑了一声，“如果蜘蛛侠在救我的时候刚好忘了戴头罩，我可能也不会对J. Jonah Jameson[2]讲他的长相。”

“Special Agent Wilkins”皱起了眉头，显然并不觉得这个玩笑有趣。

“反正你真正要找的是炸弹客而不是拆弹侠嘛，我联系上他父母了，能让他走了么？”

但是这句对方没有听Fusco说完，他回了下头，然后快速地扫视了一遍整个分局。

“随你，我得走了。”Fusco看着他几乎是跑着出了门。

不知道拖住这几句管多少用？Fusco迟疑了一下，丢下手里的文件也跟了出去。

 

[1] S02E05 ，Finch躲在了Reese装满枪械弹药的壁橱里。

[2]J. Jonah Jameson，就是那个把黑蜘蛛侠作为人生主要目标的报社老板，后来还当了纽约市长……再后来我就不知道了。


	26. Chapter 26

Finch盯着手机屏幕上对方的通话，显示的来电号码是AE5。壁橱门没有立刻打开，说话声同时从Finch的耳机里和壁橱门的另一边传了过来。

“Burgundy？This is Emlard 5 Alpha。”

简洁的对讲语气和用词。颜色代号。所以A的意思是大约Activity？

“Ye this is Burgundy[1]. ”

“我似乎看到了你的目标，在NYPD第八分局。”

“你确定么？他被警察逮捕了？”

“不，自己走进来的，没事儿人一样。除了看起来被人揍了一顿以外，很符合描述。你的命令是什么？”

“Green light。不过最好还是不要在NYPD眼皮子底下动手。帮我盯一下，马上就来。”

“你欠我一次。”

“谢了。”

通话进行到一半的时候Finch就已经听出门对面的声音在往远移动了，Finch切回了公寓里的监控视频，他们正在匆忙离去。

 

Finch深吸一口气，觉得心跳声似乎在周围静下来的瞬间更加响亮了。

**“John，Kal，计划有效，他们走了。”**

**“小心些，可能还有其他人在公寓楼内外，不过你不是他们的目标，应该可以出来，我来接你了。”** Reese回答得很快， **“** **Kal，甩掉尾巴，保持移动，去我们之前告诉你的安全屋。”**

一股刺鼻的汽油气味在壁橱门被推开的瞬间扑面而来。事实上不只是气味，真是不错的化油器——Finch感到自己的脸迎上了密集的液滴。Finch飞快的关上了壁橱门。他拖过来壁橱里一件细格纹羊毛大衣罩在了自己头上——如果可以的话他希望出去的路上自己不要浑身散发着汽油味。

从壁橱里出来的时候Finch脚下一滞，落地窗照进来的午后阳光下整个屋子像是弥漫着金色的雨雾，这间宽敞现代却点缀着古典装饰——也有某些不完全是装饰——的公寓在这危险易燃的光芒中模糊而明亮，所有物件都罩上了一圈由金色液滴组成的光晕，这景象简直是奇幻的，让Finch联想到了修拉[2]的画作。

只有屋子中间制造着这一景象的装置，与这个景象毫不协调，喷雾嘴旋转着，发出着粗糙的机械声，无线接收器上小红灯危险地闪烁着。

Finch考虑了一秒钟要不要破坏这个装置，然后放弃了这个想法。也许看一柜子定制西装被烧毁完全没什么，但这间公寓里还有一些价值无法衡量的古老器物，Finch没有忘了他为何而来。

他来到壁炉前，发现自己无法不踮脚抓到剑柄，而动剑鞘末端不能把它们从剑板上摘下来，于是他把整个剑板摘了下来——这玩意比看起来更沉，Finch身处另一只手稳住它，慢慢拿下来，摄像头嗒地一声轻响落在了壁炉上。两柄带鞘的剑拿在手里比挂在墙上显得更长，Finch把它们夹在左臂弯里，腾出手捡起了那个小摄像头。一柄剑的重心太靠后了，差点从他手臂中滑出去，Finch赶紧夹住了手臂，转头望向屋子另一边：三架不同尺寸的竖琴并列而立。

 **“Kal！你要的是哪个竖琴？”** 他说话时，嘴里飘进了几点汽油液滴， **“咳，** **Kal？”**

**“马上出来，Finch。”**

**“不要管了，快出来。”**

耳机里两个声音同时响起。

Finch觉得自己就不该问，最小的那架看起来最不像是现代产品，而细看了一眼后他更是毫无怀疑：那看不出原本颜色如何的木质上镌刻的花纹已经磨出了柔亮的光泽，透出的岁月痕迹无以言说。看到它上面也覆盖了一层闪闪发亮的汽油液滴，Finch心里微微一紧，他把它拎起来往公寓门口跑去，路过门口的落地镜子的时候Finch匆匆扫了一眼自己一手抱着两把长剑，一手抱着竖琴，肩上挂着电脑包，头上罩着一件马上要滑落的大衣的样子。开门的时候大衣终于还是滑落了，Finch没有管它，冲出了公寓。他费劲地腾出手掏出手机，操作出了早已准备好的脚本：拉响防火警报、切断公寓楼及其周边的监控摄像头。刺耳的警报声中，他向电梯间跑去。

因为防火警报，电梯已经停运，他跑到楼梯门前，正在试图腾出一只手来开门，门被从另一面推开了，一只手伸过来把他拖了进去。

“很高兴见到你，Reese先生。”他说。

“我来拿那玩意儿。”Reese把竖琴从Finch手里抽走了，他伸手想要把剑也接过去，但是发现即使是他的手也没法一把抓住这两柄剑，于是他抽走了其中一柄，“快走。”

他们在楼梯里碰到的第一个人就是个麻烦。转过那个拐角的瞬间就见那人的手飞速地向后腰摸去，Reese毫不犹豫挥起了手里的竖琴，那人被砸得从楼梯栏杆上翻了下去，砰地一声落在了低半层的楼梯另一边，还顺着楼梯往下滚了几级。

“Reese先生！”Finch谴责的声音淹没在防火警报中。

“但愿他没摔断脖子。”Reese说着，脚步没停，他把剑塞回了Finch手中，腾出的手掏出了枪。

“我真诚地希望我们不需要对关部门执行人使用过多暴力，而且难道竖琴打人会比剑更顺手吗？”Finch一边跟着Reese跑下楼梯，迈过地上被竖琴砸落的人体一边说道，Reese没有理他。

Reese在混入警报声中撤离的人群前把枪掩在了西装衣襟下。幸好他们离开公寓楼的过程中没有再遇到阻碍。

Finch坐进汽车的时候，Reese一边把竖琴丢在后座上，一边扯过安全带。“里面出什么事了？你这身汽油味——”

上空一声爆炸的巨响。两人一起把目光转向了车顶的天窗：他们看到的是Kal公寓被炸得粉碎的玻璃正在暴雨一般洒落，里面涌出的火焰已经从爆炸那一刻的最盛往回收缩，而浓烟才刚刚开始扩散开来。

“就出了这事。”Finch说。玻璃碎片开始掉落在车顶上，给Finch干巴巴的声音加上了一片凌乱的背景音。

 **“Kal，我们安全出来了，你的公寓被炸掉了，不过剑和琴拿出来了。”** Reese用更加干巴巴的声音说。

 **“致以我最真诚的谢意。”** Kal说，完全没有可惜那公寓的意思， **“我觉得我好像甩掉尾呃——”**

他的声音突然在一声错愕中停了下来。

 **“Kal？！你还在么？”** Finch急道。

没有回音。Finch与Reese交换了一个惊疑的目光。Finch迅速掏出了笔记本电脑，“我找到他的位置了，他没有在移动。”

Reese踩动了油门，急转弯甩落了发动机盖上的几块玻璃碴。 

[1] Activity用的代号貌似都是颜色词，Indigo啊Crimson什么的，但是我不敢用正片出场过的嘛所以就编了两个。Burgundy-紫红色，emerald-翠绿色。

[2] 法国印象派画家


	27. Chapter 27

打断Kal的话的是突如其来的，颈侧的针刺痛感。

刺痛是轻微的却又是清晰的，那个瞬间Kal的感官依然敏锐得能分辨出扎在他颈侧的是隔着半英寸的两个针头，而同时他的左肩上抓上了一只手。然后几乎没有停顿，压迫灼热的痛觉注入了身体。一个声音在他耳边说：“你是个很难找的人啊……不过你的奇幻之旅，到此为止了。”

Kal的右手倏地捕捉到了抓在他左肩的那只手，耳边传来一声吃痛惊讶的吸气，那个瞬间他知道自己剩余的力量还足以杀死这个声音的主人，但他没有这样做，一瞬的紧握后他的手放松了。对方立刻扯开了手，快步离开了。

Kal觉得心跳骤然加速，撞击着耳膜，纽约街头的繁忙光影在他面前拥挤、旋转，声音却似乎变得很远，被隔在一个只属于他的爆裂心跳的空间之外。那里有个声音在喊：“Kal！你还在吗？”

他听到了，可是他无法回答。

他没有感觉到地面的撞击，只看到了周围景物的倾倒，然后他觉得不只是周围的几个路人，整个纽约在向自己聚拢、压迫，面前几张颜色各异的面孔说着他听不清的遥远话语。他突然觉得可以以一种上升地视角看到自己，黑色的长发铺散在纽约灰色冰冷的人行道上，脸上的表情还凝固在和Finch与Reese通话时的浅笑。最后一个由理性控制的动作，他闭上了双眼。

纽约街头的景象消散的同时另一幅画面冲进了他的大脑。灰暗的天空和混乱的周遭，烟雾和血腥气息，尖叫声和怒吼声，箭矢声和撞击声，马嘶声和嗥叫声，痛苦的愤怒的悲伤的声音充溢了整个世界。

这是哪一场战争？Maglor举剑四顾。

他觉得视角又升高了，挤挤嚷嚷仿佛绵延到世界尽头的兽人军队，一个庞大的黑色身影横亘其中，Morgoth的大虫，喷吐着邪火和毒烟，邪恶的意志压迫得连它周遭的兽人都想要逃开，他看到诺多闪亮的铠甲散落着，在敌军和反叛者的冲击下挣扎。

他突然又感觉到了手心里的剑柄，触感真实得连手心里的汗和血都感觉得到，他感觉到了自己的灵魂中的火焰，他的怒火从双手中的剑刃上喷射。

抬头望见前方正在倾倒的火焰与星辰的旗帜，他记起了自己在做什么。

剑刃和怒火开始在敌阵中切割出一条通路。

“Á lemya tulca，Á tulë ninna！[1]”他听到自己的声音在呼喊，却和所有其他声音一样遥远，他注意到耳中还有另一个声音，也是他自己，在唱一支歌，带着战呼般回响的歌，他手中的剑不由得缓了，想听清楚一点，歌声清晰了几分，但那种不真实的遥远感回来了，像是要把他从这具烧灼着怒火的身躯中抽走。

不要！让我前进，让我杀到那面旗帜下！

于是他前进了，踏着尸体，血和火，直到他手中的剑在一个东方人的颈侧停了下来，他对上了对方的目光， _“_ _Borlad？”_

 _“M_ _’Lord Maglor! ”_ 对方叫到，Sindarin里带着东方口音。

不！不要停下来说话，不要喊我的名字！

那种抽离感又回来了，他听到了另一个辨不清来源的声音，声线沉稳的女性，说着英语：“先生，先生！你能听到吗？”

不不不——！让我打完这场战争！

然而世界碎裂了。剑在他的手中消散，他觉得自己在飞离那片战场，歌声骤然响亮了起来，淹没了那个女性的声音：“一，二，三！再来一次！”

 

Reese和Finch赶到的时候看到的是救护车，稀稀落落的围观者，一个穿制服的警察和Fusco，急救人员手里拿着除颤器。Reese要推门下车的时候被Finch拉住了，Finch接通了Fusco的电话。

“警探，发生了什么？”

“我不知道，我赶到的时候他已经倒在地上了，路人叫来了救护车。不过我觉得救不过来了。你们在这儿？”

“是的，我们在车里。”

“那个，穿蓝西服的，就是我说的FBI。”

Reese抬眼一看，那人没有和警察一起维护现场，只是默默站在围观者中。“动手的不是这人，他是在等着确认死亡。”Reese说着推开车门，“他们一定是给他下了毒，我——”

“John，不要！”Finch再次拉住了Reese，“你难道不明白有关部门比起NYPD和FBI对你都更加危险！”

“我也许能救他！”

“用什么！就算你能一眼识别致命毒药，你弹夹里藏着对症的药物？”

 

“嘿，你们俩，用不着吵了，听着——”Fusco操作了一下手机，把它对着面前的现场，一片嘈杂中Finch和Reese还是清晰地听到了女医生的的话：“…TOD[2], 2: 24PM. He’s gone. ”

“据我经验很可能是乌头碱，只要及时注射大量阿托品，救护车上很可能就有药——”Reese说着下了车。

“要多及时？”Finch喊道。

“我为政府工作时候用的剂量，大约有5分钟。”

“和他的通话断掉到现在，有10分钟了。”Finch说，“他死了，Reese先生。”

Reese和Finch隔着车窗对视，在彼此的眼中他们看到的都是同一句话。

怎么可能。

他活了多久？一千年？两千年？Reese不知道，他们认识这个家伙还不到两天罢了，那还是从他们收到号码开始算，如果算直接接触的话，一天都不到。这一天里他们相信了太多本该只在传说中的东西，也似乎早已在心底相信了他是不会死的，不管七个纪元究竟是多久，21世纪的纽约怎么都不像是他终结的地方。

沉默中他们看到急救人员把Kal抬上了担架，他的脸上罩上了白布。

“我想他不会愿意接受公共停尸房的检查的。”Reese说，向救护车走了过去，“Fusco，带着那个警官离开这儿。Finch，不用担心，我看到那个蓝西装的家伙也走了。”

Reese在急救人员抬着担架上车前悄悄地溜了进去，随手抓起一件白大褂套上。Kal被抬了进来，车门关上，救护车行驶起来，车上是一个女医生，和一男一女两个护士，Reese都吃惊起他们居然还没有注意到他，他们的注意力似乎都在白布覆盖的躯体上。

“诸位。”他说。医护人员惊讶地回望，看到角落里坐着一个高大阴沉的男人，黑发的鬓角露出斑白，他手中平静地举着一颗拔掉保险针的手榴弹。他的手指捏的十分稳定，但这景象简直——女护士发出一声压抑的惊叫。角落里面孔沧桑阴郁的人又说话了，声音嘶哑低沉，“真抱歉，请不要紧张。我完全不打算伤害任何人。”他的声音很低，救护车后舱和驾驶室间有隔离门，司机似乎完全没有注意到异常。

“这里躺的，是我的朋友。我希望你们把他交给我。”Reese用空着的那只手示意着担架的方向，“请安静地告诉司机发生了什么，让他把车停下，在我开车带我的朋友离开前不要报警。”

女医生照做了。片刻后车停在了一条不太繁忙的小路边。

“下车。”

所有人都下了车，Reese把手榴弹递到那女医生面前，“给，拿着这个。对，捏紧这里，只要你不松手，就不会有事。”然后他把保险针塞到了那男护士手里。“等我把车开走，把这个插到这个洞里，懂了么？”

那护士茫然地点头，手指颤抖着，保险针叮地一声落在了地上。

Reese没有注意他，转身爬回了救护车，关上了门。

 

片刻后救护车才行驶起来，四个急救人员这才把紧张的目光集中到了女医生手中的炸弹上。她捏紧握片的手有些紧绷，但是没有颤抖。护士捡起了地上的保险针。

“把它给我。”医生说，像要求一把止血钳一样伸出了手，然后她稳稳地把保险针插了回去，扣紧了拉环。她的手放松了，所有人都松了口气。

“拿手术刀比这个紧张多了。”医生轻声说。手榴弹静静地躺在她掌心里。

“医生！我们快报警吧，也许他们还能及时拦住他？”司机喊道。

“等10分钟。”

“为什么？”

“我相信了那是他的朋友，所以，多给他点时间吧。”

 

[1] Quenya，Stay strong，come to me！

[2] Time of Death。


	28. Chapter 28

 

那场无法打完的战争消散在痛苦的白光中，周遭的声音又一次远去了，只有歌声，他自己的歌声，怎么都听不清词句的歌声在回荡。从那具被愤怒和绝望所燃烧的躯体中抽离出来的一瞬间，一种寒冷感向他袭来。

然后他发现自己独自站在雪中，周围是黑色的树干，是望不到尽头的冬夜中的森林，夜色下只有雪发着光，而他所留下的脚印带着血色。寒冷包裹着他的躯体，却不像是森林里潮湿的雪的寒冷，不……这像是北方的寒冷，已经不属于他们的北方防线上的寒冷是锋利的脆生生的，这寒冷他几乎是享受的，是他兄长的要塞上几乎永远高远的蓝天的气味。然而他抬头仰望，只见到黑色的树枝交错，天空没有云，却有雪片飘落，雾气开始在他脚下飘起来，渐渐挂到了腰间的高度，寒冷开始变得潮湿而带着恶意，顺着雾气沁入他浸过血而僵硬的衣甲。他伸出戴着手套的右手，指尖干燥的血渣随着他动作落在雪地上，几乎是黑色的。

不，不是这里，不是这个……我不该在这里的……可为什么这却如此真实？他望着树干间的黑暗，陡然间一个名字出现在他心里。这是他的寻找，这是他的记忆吗？

不——这是我——他找不到他们的，但是我能找到他————

他开始在雪中行走，雪称不上厚，踩进去却没有轻快的咯吱声，没有任何声音，除了遥远的歌声，不能打破寂静的歌声，他不敢倾听，好像知道那歌声随时可能把他带走。他加快了脚步，寒冷在他身上切割，他发现自己张开嘴在呼喊，却只听到来自另一个世界的声音——

“…2: 24P… H…s gone…”

歌声又响亮起来，树林在消散，他急速地跑动了起来，却已经感觉脚下的雪渐渐消散。

 

独自再次进入那救护车的Reese在关上车门的同时掀开了盖在Kal头上的白布。

Reese摘下手套，去探他的颈动脉，触手的肌肤冰冷干燥，他俯身听他的胸膛与鼻息，然后他拂开他的头发，在他的颈侧找到了那两个并列的针孔。

竟然想到要对他用双倍药量么，不知为何Reese觉得并不吃惊。

 **“Halrod，他死了。”** Reese的声音低得像是在对自己说话，他无意识地伸手把Kal的头发理顺，他的长发，重新掩住了那两个针孔，他碰到了Kal的耳朵，指尖停了一下，然后掏出了他耳道里的耳机，放进衣袋里。 **“我得移动起来了。”** 然后他走进驾驶室，关上了救护车厢的隔离门。

 **“我劫了这辆救护车。”** Finch没有回答，Reese又添了一句。

 **“Reese先生，”** Finch的回答显得有几分突兀，然后是一秒钟的停顿， **“我已经进入救护车调度系统，我刚刚删掉了这辆车的调度记录，不过篡改它的** **GPS记录需要更多时间，我还调出了几辆其他救护车，应该能够混淆一下视线，给你足够时间把车开到安全的地方。先把他带到安全屋吧，我现在也过去，稍后我会订购制冷设备。昨天挖掘他的信息时没有找到亲人朋友或是遗嘱之类的东西，我会再试试……”**

 **“Harold，已经没什么需要急的了。”** Reese轻声说。

**“……安全屋见，Reese先生。”**

森林在他身周消散，还有沾着雪和血的寒冷身躯，歌声用悲怆震动着整个世界。

然后他看到港口和海浪，他看到海岸和船帆，他看到火光，他看到灯塔。可是为什么感觉不到自己，感觉不到那个时刻的疲惫和悲伤？为什么在俯瞰这一切，仿佛那不属于他的生命？他听到悲泣，他听到控诉，他听到怒喝。

一个白色的身影在向海水坠落，带着明亮的一簇光。歌声清晰起来，但是他不想听，他想落到那海岸的悬崖上，他想要浸入那具绝望的躯体。

让我去那座灯塔，让我看到我的孩子[1]——

然而海岸远去了，只剩下了天空和海浪，他仿佛在这二者间飞翔，却感觉不到风，他看到了另一片海岸，在西方的海平线上显现，白色的海岸。

整个天空和海岸在唱歌，他听清了，那是他的歌，歌的名字叫Noldolantë。他想要加入那歌声，却感觉不到自己的存在，感觉不到胸中的空气，感觉不到心跳和呼吸。他想要挣扎，但挣扎首先需要一具身躯——白色海岸在接近。

然后他听到了来自另一种年轻语言的声音，从世界的外面也从他并不存在的耳道里响起。

“这里……是我的朋友……我希望……交给我……请安静……发生了什么……把车停……我的朋友……离开…………”

这句听不真切的话语中白色海岸飞快地远去了。

他发现自己深深地吸气，他又有了身体，感觉到了大地和天空，他脚前是无尽的海岸线，面对着的是无尽的海洋，他看到自己的右手里有一簇明亮的光，灼痛却不止在那只手心，它燃遍着他的整个身躯，这痛楚强烈得让他剧烈地喘息，让他耳中的歌声变成了呼喊，但是这灼痛让他感觉到生命，他奋力掷出了手里的光。

“Ványë. [2]”他说。

 

那个声音出现在他脑中的时候Reese完全没有觉得可能是幻觉，那声音太清晰，带着太丰富的回响，简直强大而响亮，Kal的声音，而且是他未经掩饰的属于他那一族的声音。

“John？”

那一瞬间救护车危险地晃了一个吓人的角度，Reese赶忙松开了油门，握直了方向盘。所以精灵死后会变成能进入人大脑的鬼魂吗！他想。好啊，用不着找你的遗嘱了。

“John，我还活着。”那个声音在他脑中平静地说。

Reese把车停了下来。推开驾驶室和车厢之间的隔离门的时候，手似乎重得有些没什么必要。

Kal还保持着那个平躺的姿势，双眼望着俯视着他的Reese，明亮得一如从前。“你好，John。”他说，这一次是用嘴说的，嗓音轻而沙哑。

Reese瞪着他。

“我的族人有时会这样交流。”语声又一次在他脑中响起，Kal的嘴没动，“我只是觉得没有力气喊，那隔离门好像挺厚的。”

Reese继续瞪着他，伸手又探向了他的颈动脉，其实没什么必要，他能看得到Kal胸膛的微微起伏，他的皮肤依然是凉的，但是脉搏平缓地跳动着。

 **“Finch，制冷设备用不着了，Kal还活着。”** 他说着把Kal身上还盖着一半的白布扯了下来丢在地上，解开了把他固定在担架上的绑带，从口袋里掏出了耳机塞回Kal的耳道里。他做完这一切的时候Finch的回答才终于在耳机里响起， **“是个好消息，** **Reese先生。”**

Kal没动。Reese打开救护车里的医疗器材柜，拎出一袋生理盐水，丢到了Kal身上。

“我本来想说请给我一个双层芝士汉堡，不要酸黄瓜，可乐不加冰。”Kal说，开始慢慢地撑起身体，声音比先前稍微有力了一点，“不过我觉得那样你可能会掐死我，一天里一次濒死经历已经足够了。”他坐了起来，举起手里那袋生理盐水，Reese面无表情地伸手帮他揪掉了盖子。

“死亡让人感到口渴。”Kal把半袋生理盐水挤到了嘴里，“不过说实在的我现在更想喝点更烈的饮料。”

 **“我离你们的位置不远了，”** Finch的声音插了进来， **“** **Kal，想要你死的人相信你已经死了，你安全了。”**

 **“值得庆祝，我们应该喝一杯。”** Kal说着把剩下的半袋生理盐水也灌了下去。

 **“好啊，在我那里如何？”** Reese挑起了眉毛。

 **“具体点说，你的哪里？”** Finch问道。

 **“肯定不是隔壁刚刚发生了爆炸的那间公寓，让我想想，国王角海边的房子里有不少好酒呢。”** Reese露出了标志性的笑容。

 

 

[1] 这里用了我的《烬》里的设定，Maedhros和Maglor是在Sirion河口的灯塔里遇到Elrond和Elros的。

[2] Quenya，I will not. 我拒绝。


	29. Epilogue

警方很快就找到了被劫的救护车，而里面早已空无一人。由于对那位已经被宣告死亡者的身份毫无线索，报警的急救人员对劫车者的描述也含糊其词，加之并没有造成什么损失，此事很快就淹没在了NYPD的文件柜里。有人在街头猝死这样的事本来该在谋杀组立案，但是现在整件事都无从查起，连Fusco都没能从Reese口中问出究竟。而对有关部门来说，他们得知了尸体的失踪，却依然相信Kal已经死了，他们没有深究此事，毕竟号码的到来从不停息。

而从不停息的号码也让喝一杯的计划隔天才有了机会。当天晚些时候Reese把Kal送到了国王角，得到了他不会再惹麻烦也不会不告而别的保证，而后回到曼哈顿继续为新的号码奔忙。

这次的号码解决得比较轻松，第二天下午Finch和Reese前往国王角的路上车里响着六十年代的经典摇滚。

他们在房子里没有找到Kal，但是F150还在车库里，而他从大型内燃机中幸存的双剑和竖琴摆在客厅中间的乌木茶几上。从客厅面海的落地大窗里，他们看到Kal站在海滩上，城市边缘的海岸，沙滩只是那么窄窄的一条，因为是冬季而空旷无人，只有Kal修长的身影立在那里，下了一天的雨，雨停后的天空留下了一团团壮阔的积云，被夕阳染成了华美的颜色。

Finch和Reese来到了海滩上。Kal转过身，他脸上的伤痕已经只剩下了淡淡的几处颜色不均，是淤青即将消散的样子，他穿着白衬衫，领口的扣子松了两个，似乎并不介意冬日海风的寒冷，他明显处于“伪装人类姿态”关闭的模式，但也许是大海的作用，现在那种特别的气质看起来却并不那么显眼。看到两人他露出笑容：“我很高兴看到你们今天似乎没有遇到比我更麻烦的客户。”

“你好，Finn先生。”Finch说，“你看起来恢复得不错。”

“你这种麻烦程度不常见的。”Reese说。

“谢谢。”Kal说，将右手置于胸前，然后舒缓地展开手臂，同时优雅地微微倾身。

看起来像是个行礼的动作，带着某种古老的仪式感，却不知道他有没有故意把它做得有点夸张。

Reese从风衣兜里掏出一个黑布小袋子，递给Kal。“这个东西，我们又差点把它忘了。我想如今应该算是属于你。”

Kal接过来把里面的东西倒到手心里，他左手上绷带摘掉了，但是缝线还没有拆，伤口缝合得十分整齐，但交错的黑线和狭长伤口看起来还是像手上爬了一条丑陋的蜈蚣。落到这掌心中的是那颗血钻，它静静地折射着落日，把身下的缝线切割成片片破碎的黑点。Kal看着这颗无端给他带来不少麻烦的宝石，皱起了眉，“我可能是故意不想记得它，我关于人们为珠宝相互杀戮的经历已经有点过于丰富了。不过今后它应该不会再惹麻烦了吧。”他把钻石放回了袋子，然后递还给Reese，“我觉得你们不像是会缺乏资金的样子，不过在我的手里它最好的结局也只能是在一个盒子里呆很长时间，还是有点可惜的。”

Reese考虑了一下对Kal来说“很长时间”的意思，接了过来，放回了口袋里。

在Kal身后，海天相接之际纽约的轮廓正在日落的过程中逐渐清晰起来。长庚星垂在云层之下，明亮异常。

 

他们回到了室内，Reese在酒柜里挑挑拣拣许久，突然拿出了一瓶没有标签的酒，瓶口是红蜡封的，上面盖着一个小小的八芒星。“这是什么？”他问。

“自酿酒，”Kal说，“我的房子里都会放上一两瓶，这样每次到一座空置多年的房子的时候都可以有点惊喜，拿来尝尝吧，惊喜的一部分就是我也不知道它的年份，我都不加标签的。”

Reese挑起了眉，拎着这瓶酒和开瓶器走回了客厅。

Reese对付瓶塞的时候Finch拿出了一个大信封。“在我们喝醉之前，”他把信封递给Kal，“Kal Finn的背景我做了些加工，现在它应该在相当长时间内都会是安全的。这里还有两个备用的身份，没有那么完整，不过也可以拿来应急。”

“非常感谢。”Kal接了过来，掏出信封里的东西看了一眼。

“我会建议你离开纽约，不过已经没有具体的威胁了，你可以自由来去。”

“我原本没有在纽约长住的计划，我明天就出发，倒是还没有明确的目的地。我还有辆安全的卡车，可以开去很多地方，如果你建议我离开美洲的话我也能想到一些不错的落脚点。”

“我想你不需要更多建议了。”Finch露出微笑。

“我倒有一个，”Reese说，“别总是说倒霉的话，你这张嘴挺准的。”

Kal接过他递过来的酒杯，脸上露出自嘲的浅笑，“这算是我的族人的一点糟糕的天赋吧。”

他们举杯，杯中的酒色映着夕阳的最后一道光流转。

Kal等着他们评价酒味的表情就像是在看孩子拆圣诞礼物，于是Finch和Reese没有让他得逞。

“先生们，”Kal放下空酒杯时突然笑着说，“这几年我并没感觉人类的好奇心随着文明的进程消散啊，只能理解为你们是太礼貌了，我第一次见到人类的时候问的问题都比你们两个要多，而且那还是在我早就知道你们的存在的情况下。”

“我确实能想到很多问题，”Finch说，“有时我觉得好奇心旺盛的自己在催促着我给这些问题列个表，思索着无法决定哪条该排在第一位，而另一部分的我在告诉自己闭上嘴，警告着某些答案可能对我对世界的理解产生不可知的影响。”

“其实我想我对如今世界并不比你更了解，这样的担心对你，是最不必要的了。”Kal说着伸手拿过桌上的竖琴，放在膝头，随着竖琴共鸣箱的顶端自然地靠在他的右肩上，他的身体带着那种当他卸下伪装时独有的骄傲坐直了，“如果你们不反对的话，我想以一首歌答谢你们为我做的一切。如果这么说不会显得太不谦虚的话，相信我，这会是个很特别的经历。而且我想那列表中的一部分问题，会在其中得到答案。”

Finch觉得他一定没有必要在此事上谦虚，他的声音不需要曲调也已经足以摄人心魄，他也早已展示过了高超的小提琴技巧，这架竖琴应当是他使用就久的乐器，当他的手指放在琴弦上的时候，那双手的轮廓散发着他拿枪或是方向盘时所没有的力量与优雅。然而他掌心未愈的伤破坏着这副景象，黑色的缝线和透着血色的伤口在金色的琴弦后面显眼得刺目。

“你的手没问题么？”Reese提出了疑问。

Kal用一组随意的和弦回答了他，琴弦响动的瞬间那声响就让所有的疑虑全然消散，他只用了那只受伤的左手的两根手指，而那组简单的和弦却像是包容着一支管弦乐团，那声音仿佛让屋子立刻变小了，它怎么能装下这样的音乐？然而又像是让它变得广阔无比，因为它之中有这样的音乐。

“我有过情况更糟糕的时候，”Kal轻声说，“少几根琴弦或者手指，都影响不大。”

然后他的琴弦和他的嗓音一起响了起来，而Reese和Finch立刻意识到“这会是个很特别的经”绝非虚言。

那用不知名语言唱起的歌声带来了整个世界。

 

次日清晨Kal开着那辆F150出发了，告别后Reese和Finch沿着海岸线散了一会步。

“这个，”Reese说，从衣袋里掏出一个小密封塑料袋，里面是一片医用的纱棉，凝固着深红色的血迹，“他收拾手伤的时候我留下来的。”

Reese把袋子递给Finch，“我想这东西怎么处理应该是你的决定。”

Finch接了过来，隔着塑料袋捏着那块纱棉，然后他打开袋子把里面的东西取了出来。

“我们已经得到了足够的答案，比起实验室，我想那个种族更适合留在歌中。”他说着把那截被血浸透而不再柔软的纱棉片抛入了大海。轻飘飘的纱棉片抛得并不远，血色浸了水先是变得更深郁，然后开始慢慢散开，而后海浪拂过，带着它浮起，卷入了大海。

“该回去工作了，毕竟号码的到来从不停息。”


	30. Free Talk

最早开始脑这篇文的时候，其实它就没有主题，它只是想讲一个故事，苏一下这三个我都极为喜爱的角色，并且看看这来自完全不同的两个世界的角色能发生什么样的化学反应。我并不想解构这里的任何一角色，至少在第二季上半季这个时间点，我并不觉得李四和宅总在他们自己的主线剧情之外会需要我的更多理解。

而二梅，说到头来，21世纪的二梅是一个完成时的二梅，他的世界已经远去，他的誓言和战争都结束了，他的功绩和罪恶，他的悲伤和治愈都属于过去。我的设定中他掌心的灼伤花了一个纪元的时间愈合，又花了一个纪元的时间，那只手恢复了原有的形状与灵巧，在后来的更多漫长的时光里，连伤疤也淡去了。这只二梅几乎是一种老庄哲学的味道了，他行事和与人类的交往中态度简直随性，也不搞什么来无影去无踪的玄虚，连人类友人的衰老与死亡，他恐怕都已经习惯了。

本文中没有刻意埋宝钻梗，到最后那段二梅的濒死回忆杀之前，连大梅都几乎没有出来刷存在感（除非有人注意到了二梅对“诱骗加伏击性质的交易”因为某种“个人经历”的拒绝……），为了让二梅适应POI这个相对来说相当现实主义的世界观，我连他的种族优势挂都摘得差不多了。

我倒是各种想要刷POI梗，可惜也没能刷出来太激动人心的萌点，一直努力地想苏宅总的，说真的宅总真的是……我这辈子怎么都想不到自己会被一个60岁的个子不怎么高颜值也还在量表内的男人苏成这样！可是这个完成时的二梅用得到宅总的三观来拯救么？好像不用啊……所以如果他的时髦值最终也没有刷起来，那就只能叹我的剧情设计不够给力了……

总之，这终究是个没有主题的故事罢了。

他们相遇，经历生死，彼此感受了一下人/精格魅力，然后告别。仅此而已。

就让那个种族，留在歌里。

 

感谢@Lantheo ，如果没有她这个故事我肯定是自己脑一脑就满足了，她鼓励我开坑，帮我捋分镜，帮我挑bug，甚至帮我文字上的处理……还贡献了双层芝士堡这么丧病的梗。哦对，不吃酸黄瓜也是她的主意！


End file.
